


What it means to be Human

by LoneWolf223



Series: What it Means to be Human [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure Core - Freeform, Android Adventure Core, Android Fact Core, Android Space Core, Android Wheatley, Chell - Freeform, Chell/Android Wheatley, Chell/Wheatley - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fact Core - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, GLaDOS - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Portal - Freeform, Portal 2 - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Space Core - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf223/pseuds/LoneWolf223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the time the two spend together, Wheatley falls in love with Chell, but doesn't think he could make her happy. He discovers that scientists are working on an expirenment that allows Personality Spheres to transport themselves into a body designed like a human's with working organs and fulids with some technology built into it. He struggles to supress his new urges which is becoming more difficult day by day. (Discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unfamiliar Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of this new fanfic series. At first, it will be focused on romance, but will become sexually graphic in certain chapters. This chapter is just a introduction to the series, but I hope you all will still enjoy. I'm new to Archive and I got this idea thinking it'll be interesting. Other characters will be inculded in later chapters, but for now it'll focus on Chell and Wheatley.
> 
> (AU: In this universe, GlaDos didn’t turn against the scientists and test subjects. The scientists succeeded in controlling her with the personality cores. Chell’s father is alive and works as a scientist for Aperture and Chell has been living in the facility as long as she could remember.)

       Artificial light poured into the room through a large window, lighting up what very little was in the room that was similar to a hotel room. A small TV, a desk, microwave, mini fridge, telephone, all the objects a person might need, including a fake plant and a single hanging picture of art just for decoration. The only thing that stood out was the management rail on the ceiling that cores used to go from place to place performing their programmed duties. There wasn’t a single bit of noise inside the chamber, it was almost hard to believe that it was inside a facility focused on science experiments. The bed was big enough for two people, but in this chamber laid only one: a young woman named Chell.

      Chell volunteered to be a test subject at a very young age in order to help her father, a scientist who worked at Aperture, the very same facility that she’s spent most of her life in. She was allowed to stay and live at the facility, but attended special schooling sessions until she was old enough to perform tests. Each test was difficult, but because of her schooling sessions, she was intelligent enough to make it through each one without fail; some even called her a genius. His job required him a lot of time away from her and her mother died a long time ago. Along with that, Chell was the only child at the faclity during her childhood, so her days would have been very lonely if it wasn't for a special friend she’s had to keep her company.

      Being a mute was hard on her, because it was difficult to communicate to anyone, but her only friend didn’t mind it at all in fact he was quite a rambler so he talked enough for both of them. Chell didn’t mind it, in fact, she found herself smiling at a lot he had to say, especially when she was upset, he somehow managed to put a smile on her face. If it wasn’t for him, Chell wouldn’t have made it this far. The loneliness would have killed her, Chell would have made friends with a cube with hearts on it if it meant not having to suffer being lonely. Hell, she would have tried to make friends with the turrets if she wasn’t nervous that they would shoot at her first. The idea was kinda of funny how she became friends with someone who wasn’t too far off from a cube or a turret, but at least he had a personality and could say more than a few phrases.

      Chell was asleep in her bed, her dark brown hair was a mess and the blankets covered her sleeping body. Underneath the covers, she wore the hundreds of white tee-shirts that had Aperture’s name and logo on them with a pair of short sleeping shorts. She was curled up in a fetal position, her usual position she’s grown use to sleeping in since she was a child. Her friend use to detach himself from his management rail for her, even though he feared it would kill him, to use as a sort of teddy bear to cuddle with since she didn't have one, but needed as a child to chase away the nightmares that hid in the dark. Now that she was older, that friend didn’t need to do that anymore, but sometimes she still missed it. Chell knew he didn’t sleep, nor did he need to, but just having him so close felt so good to her then.

      A sudden unpleasant buzzer blared in her room, if she wasn’t already use to it by now then she would have jumped up startled, but not anymore. It was sort of an alarm clock that made sure she was awake, explaining the unpleasant sound it made every morning. Chell’s deep sparkling brown eyes just opened when she started hearing the usual announcement. She thought about just ignoring it and going back to sleep, but deep down she knew she was going to have to get up. So, Chell dragged herself out of bed and did her physical portion of her daily morning routine. Look up. Look down. Then when told to, Chell walked to the other side of her bed and stared at the art of mountains and a single house. She didn’t see the point of doing this every morning, but it was recommended she do it to be mentally and physically ready for the day.

      After a few seconds of classical music, a couple of knocks came from the door and she heard the familiar british voice of her friend calling her from behind the door, “Hello? Chell? Rise and shine luv.” Chell yawned and stretched out her arms making her way to the door, but heard him calling again only three seconds later. “Hello? Are you awake Chell? Cause you should be. Open the door any day now luv.” Unable to call him, because of her inability to speak, Chell just walked towards the door and opened it just as he was starting to speak again, “Hellooo-oh! Ah!” The white, blue eyed, sphere accidently exclaimed followed by nervous laughter. “Sorry bout that. Looking lovely as ever my eager-to-rise friend.” He joked knowing well how Chell struggled in the morning as he let himself in riding the management rail over to above her bed. Chell rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her face unable to hide she loved seeing her friend every morning.

     Wheatley always was quite charming, but he had his moments that was a bit much, but even if she wanted to be, Chell could never be mad at the cute little sphere. After all, Wheatley was her one and only best friend. He wasn't the brightest sphere designed, but he was sweet, loyal, and adorable; to Chell that made him a amazing friend. One that's been there for her when he was needed the most. Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like if he was human, but everything was perfect the way it was to her.

     Looking down at her from the ceiling, Wheatley went on, "So, ready for those tests today? Well, you have tests everyday, so I assume you're ready, but there might be a day you're not for some reason, but I'll just assume that you are." Wheatley shook up and down in a nodding like motion as he watch Chell walking over to her drawers to pull out the usual orange jumpsuit she had to wear as a test subject. "Ah, yes. The old jumpsuit. Must be fun wearing the same thing everyday." He joked sarcastically, but went on saying, "Well I wouldn't know cause you know...personality sphere..." He chuckled nervously. Chell looked at him suspiciously. Wheatley was a bit socially awkward, but he's never been THIS awkward. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Something on me?" Wheatley asked looking more nervous then before. Chell stared at him for a few more seconds, but waved her hand to say it's nothing and turned back around to unzip her jumpsuit. "Ha ha, alright then, because if there was something on me you'd tell me right. Right?" He asked, but seeing Chell not giving him any sort of response he didn't ask again. "Right. You would. Okay." He chuckled nervously, but whispered to himself, "God what'd you doing? Bloody hell. Making things more awkward."

     He looked back up to say something to her, but caught the sight of her taking off her tee-shirt. If Wheatley could blush he would from embarrassment, he quickly turned around and spoke up, "Bloody hell, warn me next time you just undress in front of me. I know how you humans are with nudity and all." Chell would have told him that he wouldn't have to turn around, he's seen her undress before, but for some reason he was bothered by it today. She wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but decided to deal with it later, because she needed to go soon. Chell quickly changed into her jumpsuit and brushed her hair to pull up into her usual ponytail then turned towards Wheatley who was muttering to himself in a way she couldn't really hear for once. She stomped her foot to catch his attention and Wheatley quickly turned to face her, "Ah! Done, okay time to go." Before she knew it Wheatley was already outside the door. "Well come on, daddy won't wait for you much longer luv." Chell sighed softly, then followed Wheatley out to her usual testing spot.

     Waiting for her was her father and another scientist just outside the first testing chamber. Chell's father was a respected scientist in Apartrue, he was one of the scientists that help create and perfected the Portal Gun that Chell gets to use for the tests. The concept was just to create gateways that allowed people to reach once unreachable heights, but with the help of Chell and other test subjects, they discovered that the Portal Gun can do more than expected thanks to theories of momentum and so on. Her father was a bit more muscular than the others, but not by much. His hair was the same dark brown as his daughter's only slicked back to look more professional as a scientist. He had sharp features, undeniably a handsome man, with a pair of glasses that covered his brown eyes and wore the typical lab coat buttoned up professionally. 

     He stared down at a clipboard with Chell's results of previous tests while a follow scientist held the Portal Gun. When her father spotted Chell coming his way with Wheatley leading her, a fatherly smile grew on his face. "Good morning Chell...Wheatley." He greeted with a kind yet deep voice. "Morning sir, brought your daughter as I do everyday." Wheatley looked up a bit with pride as if this was something to be proud of. Her father gave him a smile and replied, "I knew having you help my daughter was a good idea, besides it's interesting seeing such a close friendship between human and nanobot." With a nervous, slightly awkward chuckle, Wheatley replied, "Yes...yes...close friendship." Then made a noise as to clear his throat as if he had one to clear.

    "Right, ready Chell?" Her father asked turning his attention to his daughter. Chell responded to her father with an affirmative nod. "Alright then." He smiled then nodded to the scientist beside him to hand her the Portal Gun. "Today's tests are a bit tricky, but I'm sure you can handle it. Good luck. Oh and after you're done, I want you and Wheatley to report to me. There's something I want to discuss." He explained causing Chell and Wheatley to look at each other a bit curious. The test chamber doors opened and a large fluorescent sign lit up with a 01 on it and indicated that lasers and turrets were going to be involved with this one. Chell took a breath and ran in with Wheatley calling out to her, "Good luck luv! Don't die or anything! Ha ha..." He chuckled softly. Her father and the scientist left the area to watch Chell through the cameras inside the room, leaving Wheatley alone.

     With a sigh, Wheatley used his rail to move behind the walls of the testing room and peeked through whatever openings in the wall he could find. Wheatley wasn't allowed to help her or even be inside the testing rooms, but thanks to the management rails, he was able to watch her from afar. He found watching her solving GlaDos' new tests amazing. Scientists kept their eyes on how the tests are constructed to make sure they aren't to dangerous and make sure GlaDos won't go overboard, but still there was risk of injury. Yet, Chell blew through the faster then any other test subject. Wheatley would watch as she would avoid turrets, fly through the air, reach unreachable heights, and risk herself everyday in the name of science. He sighed dreamily watching her, talking to himself. "Bloody brilliant she is...Look at her. She's...she's..." He sighed sadly, "Beautiful..." Wheatley couldn't explain what was going on with him, but lately, he's feeling strange things. Strange feelings he's never felt before. He wanted to touch her, hug her...kiss her. But he knew it could never be. He was a Personality Sphere, not a human. He couldn't touch her the way he wanted to. He couldn't feel her warmth. Even when he slept with her as a child, he couldn't feel her warmth, but he wanted it more than anything. He wanted her. Wheatley felt emotion, he felt pain, it was in his programming, but...he's never experienced this kind of pain. Maybe if he was human, he wouldn't have to be like this. He would touch her, make her happy. There were rumors of scientists trying to make robots more human with their latest experiments. He hoped it would work, he really hoped. Then maybe he could hold her and feel warmth.


	2. New Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell and Wheatley discover that opportunities opened up thanks to Chell's father and science! But now Chell must make a decision, and Wheatley has something new to look forward to.

     After about an hour or so of running through test after test, Chell finally finished every test she had to complete. As usual her results were informative and done faster than any other subject that ran through them. The final test chamber's doors opened and a pedestal for the Portal Gun waited outside. Chell smiled, satisfied with what she's accomplished and proceeded to walk out, placing the Portal Gun into the rings of the pedestal that kept the gun up. Just then, Wheatley appeared moving on his management rail to greet her, "Bloody brilliant! As usual. Expected from you." He praised with an upbeat voice and cheerful movement for a metal ball attached to a rail. "Oh! Right!" Wheatley jumped with his eye popping out and his metal plates opening just a bit before returning to his normal appearance, "Your father wanted to see us. Come on then, better not keep daddy waiting huh?" He chuckled meeting Chell's smile and bright happy eyes. Seeing that happy look in her eyes only made him more nervous for some reason, not even Wheatley was sure why. Maybe it was because of his secret affections he thought, but quickly turned to lead Chell to her father to avoid staring for too long. 

    While she looked up at Wheatley with his back facing her, Chell thought about his behavior lately once again. Now the tests where behind her, her thoughts should be on what her father wanted, but Wheatley's behavior was there instead. He's always been...energetic and awkward, but lately he's been...different. More awkward than usual. He also appeared to avoid looking at her directly for too long. Just now he stared into her gaze, but was quick to look away. Was he upset with her and didn't want to tell her? They were best friends, what could he be upset about that he couldn't tell her? Maybe that wasn't it...and if it wasn't than what was? Chell silently sighed and shook her head softly deciding she'll figure out how to ask him later. Besides, her father must have something special if he requested to see them. For now, she should keep her thoughts on that, no matter how much she wanted to think about Wheatley. 

    Luckily, it was a brief walk to Chell's father so she didn't have to wait too long to see what it was he wanted. The automatic doors opened and Wheatley entered with Chell following after him. Wheatley rode his rail towards Chell's father, who was sitting at his desk studying a file, saying, "We've made it! Safe and sound! No trouble at all! Not that we usually have trouble, but ah you know what I'm saying." Chell's father got a smile from Wheatley's usual charming rambling, but he was quick to get to business. His office was as organized as possible, everything had it's place and stayed there. His desk had a old fashioned computer, but held important files and documents inside. A cup with assorted pens and pencils grouped together sat beside a file he was previously looking at all laying on top. Beside his computer was a couple of framed pictures: one with Chell as a little girl, another with Chell holding Wheatley in her arms as a teenager, and other of her missing mother. This was his work place, not the usual lab he worked in, but for paperwork and more desk related tasks where held in this room. 

     Her father sighed softly taking his glasses off and placing them on his desk. "Chell, please sit." He requested politely. Respecting his request, Chell used one of the spare office chairs he had to sit down facing him. He turned to face her then leaned forward to rest his elbows on his lap and folded his hands. The long silence began to make Chell worried and when she looked up at Wheatley she could tell he was feeling it as well. Finally, her father finally spoke up, "Listen Chell...me and the others in the lab...we discovered something you may be interested in, but if you agree to it it'll be a big change in your life." Chell stared at her father worriedly, but interested as she listened to him continue. "We've been working on a way to allow you to speak for years, but we finally found a way. I was hoping to discover it when you were younger, but it is what it is. Listen...with a simple surgery we can work on your vocal chords so they'll work properly allowing you to speak." Chell's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but her expression quickly changed back to concerned. Wheatley staring down at them, too had a concerned look as he noticed Chell's expression. Her father reached out to her to touch her hand softly. "I know it's a big change for you. You'll have to learn to speak properly, but you'll be able to speak. You don't have to do it, but I just want you to know the option's there. Alright sweetie?" He asked with a sincere tone.

     Chell looked down at her hands taking a brief moment to think. She thought about how great it'll be to speak like everyone else, but...she's so use to not talking that it seemed so strange to think that she could somehow. Aperture had some of the best doctors here in case of serious injury or serious illness, so she wasn't worried about the surgery, but it was the idea itself that worried her. She's spent all her life mute. It would be nice to have a easier way to communicate, but Wheatley and her developed a relationship while she was silent. What if she does talk? How will she relationship she dear so much be? Chell was scared that once she started talking that Wheatley would somehow...stop liking her. 

     Seeing the complex expression on her face, Chell's father sighed and spoke up gently. "Chell...think about it. You don't have to answer now, but please let me know what you think, alright?" Chell gave a silent sigh and gave a soft nod to her father. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled softly, "Alright kiddo, that's all I wanted to talk about. Go relax in your chamber for awhile okay?" He gave a little pat on her shoulder before letting go of her shoulder. Chell just smiled at him and got up from her chair.

      For once, Wheatley didn't say a word, he figured that Chell needed some silence for a bit to think. Chell was going to leave the room, but as Wheatley started to follow her out, Chell's father's stood up quickly. "Not you Wheatley. There's something I want to talk to you about too." Wheatley turned to look at her father and started to say, "But Chell-" Chell's father cut him off saying firmly, "She'll be fine. She has a lot to take in, I think it would be good for her to be alone for awhile." Wheatley didn't argue, but he looked reluctant to obey and turned to Chell in hopes she'll defend him, but by the look in her eyes he could tell that see did need to be alone, but didn't want to show it. Softly, Wheatley sighed and said in a depressed tone, "I'll see you later then." Chell forced a smile and gave a nod then walked away from the automatic door as it shut behind her. 

      After Chell was gone, Wheatley turned towards her father and tried to keep up his usual upbeat attitude, but her father wasn't fooled. "Wheatley...don't pretend to be happy. I know you care about her, but she needs some time to herself. Besides I have something you might be interested in as well." He smiled before walking towards another set of automatic doors. "Come, Wheatley. What I want to show you is in a lab." He instructed before walking through the opened doors. Wheatley looked confused for a moment, but decided to follow him with a "Oooh righty then." 

     Riding on his rail above the scientist, Wheatley asked with a awkward chuckle, "So um...wha-what are you wanting to show me? If you don't mind me asking, I mean...couldn't Chell come too?" Chell's father continued walking and decided to answer Wheatley. "You'll see, but I want this to be more of a surprise to Chell. I think if she didn't know about it, the better it'll be." The vague answer made it hard for Wheatley to be assured that whatever Chell's father wanted to show him would be something good. Besides, why would he want to hide it from Chell? Wheatley decided to wait and see, but replied, "Oooh ominous, interesting. Well, then ha ha, I guess I'll just have to see then huh?" He chuckled nervously. 

     Wheatley followed Chell's father to one of the main labs that was focused on experiments like the Portal Gun. The lab was busy with scientists performing their duties and conversating with each other on plans or ideas. Chell's father lead Wheatley to where a small group of scientists were and asked them, "Is it ready?" In response, one scientist answered, "Yes it is sir. And I see you brought Wheatley huh?" To which, Wheatley replied with, "Yep, me. Good ol' Wheat. Don't know why I'm here or if I should be concerned or not, but I'm here nonetheless." Chell's father smiled and explained, "I wanted to show Wheatley our latest experiment." The scientist grinned and gave a understanding nod and lead them past the group to a tank with a human-like body kept inside.

     The human body was male with a slightly muscular body with light tanned skin, but clear skinned. He had dirty blond hair that was spiked up, but his eyes were closed so Wheatley couldn't see his eye color. He had sharp features though and seemed a decent height from inside the tank. Because the body wasn't colthed, he could see the small muscles of the body. There wasn't much fat, his pecs and abs were just slightly above average judging by the lines of shapely muscles on his torso. Down on his waist were perfect V shaped lines that lead down to a more...vulgar area of human bodies. Wheatley was actually a bit surprised by the...genornus size of his male appendage. 

     "Um...alright, I just gonna ask. Why are you showing me a naked human man in a tank?" Wheatley asked a bit confused. Chell's father chuckled softly and answered, "Well...this is your body." Wheatley's eye nearly popped out of his metal plating as shook himself replying, "My body!? What the bloody hell do you mean my body!? I'm a nanobot not a smel- um human!?" Chell's father turned towards Wheatley with his hands behind his back. "Wheatley, this is our newest project. As you know, we created robots, such as yourself, with personality and emotion, even a stimulus similar to pain. So, we began to think: how human can we make robots? I noticed how close you and my daughter were and figured you would be the best choice for our first test run." Wheatley couldn't believe what he was hearing and began to ask many questions, "But..how am I gonna get into that body? Will I die? How easily will I die? How will I do my duty?" Chell's father chuckled and put his hands up, "Calm down Wheatley. What we'll do is plug you in and transfer your data and programming, even your personality and memories into it. We designed it to work and behave like a human body, but put enough technology in to allow this transfer from nanobot to human body. This body will actually make your duties easier. You'll have arms and won't be limited to staying on your rail all the time. You'll have functioning organs, running fluids, the need to eat, drink, go to the bathroom, everything that makes a human, human. You'll feel things no robot has ever felt before! This will be revolutionary!" He explained with growing excitement from the idea.

     Wheatley was quiet for a moment as he began to think. He'll be more human...human. Immediately his thoughts went to Chell. He thought about the possibilities that would open by this. He'll be able to touch her...confess himself to her and be able to make her happy if she accepted his feelings. Maybe he'll even get to feel how warm she is. What it feels like to hug someone back. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became. He'll finally be able to make her happy the way he wants to, not as a nanobot, but as a human. 

     "That sounds bloody brilliant! A robot that feels and lives like a human, sounds bloody amazing! When can we do this? I'm ready to go! I want out of this out body!" He rambled excitedly. Chell's father smiled and answered, "Well, we need to make sure it's stable enough before transfer. We want to make sure you'll survive this before putting you inside." Wheatley was disappointed on the inside, he wanted nothing more to be in that body so he could be with Chell, but he did want to be able to survive. "Well, how long then?" He asked curiously. Chell's father looked at the body then at the other scientists before turning back to face Wheatley again, "Tomorrow afternoon. Until then, keep this info from Chell. I want her to be surprised to see her best friend as a human." Wheatley laughed, "Of course sir, I won't say a word about it. Not a peep from me!" Chell's father smiled and gave him a nod, "Well then, until tomorrow. Now you can continue your duties for today." 

     With that Wheatley left the lab full of excitement, "I can't believe it! Me! A bloody human! Oh oh oh! I can't wait until Chell sees!" He shouted in excitement, but kept the next part in his own head. Then...then she finally know. She'll know how he feels. What he desires. Then if she accepts him, he'll make her happy no matter how much it took. Because being with her romantically was all the little nanobot desired and now...now...it was possible.

 


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell couldn't decide if she should go through the surgery, but with Wheatley's help she makes her final decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't long, but I thought it was a sweet moment that should be included. Chapter 4 will be longer and Chapter 5 will include the very first smut scene ;D

      Back in her room, Chell laid on her back on top of her bed, her hands folded across her stomach. She stared up at the solid white ceiling lost in thought. The thought of getting to speak seemed like a dream. When she was little she wanted to speak, tried with all her might, but there was nothing she could do...not until now, when she's use to being mute and liked it that way. Then she thought about Wheatley. He understood her without hearing her voice...part of her loved that, but another part of her thought that it would be nice to have a full conversation with him too. Maybe they would grow even closer that way. She sighed pulling the blankets over her head just like when she was a little girl. Her hands gripped at the bed sheets and buried her face into the soft warmth of her bed, hoping at least for a moment she could clear her head.

      At least, that's what she was hoping for until she heard the familiar sound of knocking coming from her door. "Chell? Helllooo? You alright in there or have you fallen asleep?" She knew that British voice anyway and like usual, she couldn't help herself from getting up and opening the door for him, it was practically second nature to her. Chell tossed the blankets off of herself and got up from the bed to walk to the door. As she did, Chell could still hear Wheatley rambling on behind the door. "Okay, okay. If you're still awake at least stomp or better yet open the bloody door. And-and if you're asleep, let me know!"

     Just as he finished rambling, Chell opened the door for her spherical friend to see him much happier than he was before. "Ah, good! You're not asleep." Wheatley cheerfully greeted as he rode the rail into her room. When she looked up at him, Wheatley knew immediately what her eyes were asking. "Oh! Right! You want to know what your dear daddy wanted from me right?" Chell gave him a nod in response and a small sweet smile. It was the hardest thing for Wheatley to lie to Chell, especially with that smile of hers, but he made a promise to her father. "Um..uh...well." Wheatley stumbled trying to come up with an explanation. "He...well...he...wanted to show me a bird! Yes, a bird! One got into the lab and wanted me to chase the bloody thing out and well you know of course the damn bird doesn't want to leave so peaks the bloody hell out of me! I got it out though, so job well done." He explained trying to hide the fact he was lying by nodding affirmatively, but Chell didn't seem to believe it at first. She wanted to believe it was a lie, but Wheatley never lied to her, so she decided to take his explanation as truth even if it sounded a bit off. Besides, she had her own personal conflicts still lingering in her mind.

      Chell walked to the end of her bed and sat down, her elbows resting on her lap and her hands hanging down between her legs. She sighed with frustration looking down at the ground. Wheatley, staring down at her from above, felt worried for her. After all, he could only imagine how she's feeling about the surgery and by the looks of it, the decision making was becoming a nightmare on her. He looked down for a moment, trying to think of what he could do to make it better. Then, as he stared down at the bed, Wheatley remembered Chell as a little girl, holding him tight and afraid of the dark, but comforted by his sweet voice. Maybe...

       "Hey, Chell." Wheatley called softly, causing her to look up from the floor and up at him instead. "You look bummed luv...it's about the speaking thing I bet eh?" He asked her only to see her give a soft single nod in response. "Hmm, okay then. Get me down." He told her firmly, but Chell just looked at him questioningly, after all he hasn't been off that rail since she was a teenager. "Come on luv, get me down." Wheatley insisted. That time, Chell decided to listen. She got up to the middle of her bed, standing on her knees and held her hands out. The moment Wheatley detached himself from the rail, he fell from the ceiling and right into Chell's arms. He was surprising lighter than before, then again, she wasn't as strong as she is now when she was younger. A small smile came to her face as she remembered that his weight use to knock her down onto her back, but she didn't care if she fell off the bed, the only thing that mattered was that she caught her best friend. 

       She looked down at the metal sphere in her hands and looked directly into his florescent blue eye and Wheatley looked up at her and made a noise like he was taking a breath despite not having any lungs to breathe with. "Listen Chell...I think you should do it. I mean...if you learn how to talk and like it tremendous! Great! Fantastic! But...if you don't then...just don't talk. Pretend like it never happened. Like you never even heard of the surgery. But either way, I'm gonna be there by your side, for a long as you live and I'm functional." Wheatley spoke with such a sweetness in his voice that Chell could feel her heart racing in her chest. She didn't know why, but her heart was pounding. Chell smiled warmly at Wheatley then hugged him tight. Wheatley was pressed up against her chest in a way that would make him blush if possible. Chell could feel the cold metal of Wheatley's body against her neck and felt him against her breasts, but she didn't care. Then, she looked down at him just for a moment and placed her lips against his metal plates just above his eye, holding them there for only a brief moment. He almost blurted out that he loved her then and he still wished he did. Hell, wished he could scream it, but not yet. Tomorrow. 

         Thanks to Wheatley, Chell was at peace of mind. He was right, all she had to do was have the surgery and not talk if she didn't want to. She felt better knowing that Wheatley would like her no matter what choice she made. Because of that, Chell and Wheatley spent the rest of the afternoon like that. With Chell holding him and listening to him talk about random things, watch TV, and listened to music until she fell asleep with Wheatley in her arms just like when she was a little girl.

  


          

      

     


	4. Finally Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell goes into surgery. Wheatley is finally put into his new body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wishing for fluff and smut, look forward to Chapter 5 when things finally get graphic ;)

       By the time morning arrived, Chell was woken up by the same unpleasant buzzer that woke her up every morning, but what was pleasant about this morning was seeing Wheatley still firmly laying in her arms waiting for her to wake up. With a happy yet gentle voice, Wheatley greeted, "Morning there luv. Just like old times, eh?" He chuckled softly. Chell smiled and silently chuckled as she sat herself up then helped Wheatley back onto his management rail so she could get ready for this morning, after all she needed to tell her father what she's decided on. "Ah, yes big day. Going to tell dad your decision today, eh?"

       Once again, just as Wheatley turned to look at Chell, he caught her changing, but this time her back was towards him and he didn't say anything. In fact, he couldn't stop staring as Chell as she was getting undressed. His eyes almost popped his plating once he saw her shorts come off and caught a glimpse of her panties underneath, but once it got that far, Wheatley somehow managed to look away shaking away any perverse thoughts out of his head. "No, no, no. No thinking bout that....no...no matter how tempting it maybe..." he whispered to himself, quietly enough that Chell didn't even notice. There was no denying it at this point, Wheatley was going to have to figure out how to control himself, especially once he was in a human body. He wanted to please Chell, but he didn't want to scare her off either.   
  


        When she was ready, Chell turned towards Wheatley seeing him once again facing away from her, but she wasn't bothered by it today. Instead she came up behind him and tapped his back making him jump suddenly and turn towards her startled. "Oh God, don't do that Chell." He chuckled shaking himself from side to side. "Gave me a heart attack...well...if I had a heart to be attacked in the first place, you know what never mind. Time to go." He continued with excitement in his voice as he led on to meet with Chell's father like they did every morning. 

        As usual, Chell's father was waiting for them with the Portal Gun being held by a nearby scientist, but this time, before he could say anything, Wheatley already began telling him the news. "Sir! Sir! Chell has something she wants to tell you or well...gesture or answer you in her...usual way." Chell's father listened to Wheatley with a questioning look, "Alright, what is it kiddo?" Chell lifted her head up and touched her throat with her hand. "Oh the surgery! Have you decided?" He asked with excitement. After a eager nod from Chell, Chell's father grabbed her shoulders gently and asked, "And? You want it?" With a bright smile, Chell gave a final nod. In that moment, Chell's father smiled brightly at his little girl. "Well then, that's wonderful! Come Chell, maybe if we hurry we can get the doctors to do the surgery today." He smiled wrapping his arm around Chell's shoulder and guided her away from the test chamber he had planned for her to try today. "We can skip the tests today, after all this is more important." Chell had a large smile on her face seeing her father so happy, she looked up to see Wheatley looking down at them and gave him a bright smile. He could see just from the brightness in her eyes, she was thanking him.

       Luckily for them, the professional doctors were available and only needed an half an hour to be ready, they expected she would agree and prepared as such. Chell took the little time she had and gave her father a hug as he wished her good luck. When she held out her arms towards Wheatley, he detached himself from the rail and fell into her arms again. Chell gave him a tight hug, just like she did last night then placed another kiss on his plates just above his eye. Wheatley chuckled nervously in reaction to her second kiss wishing he could return it, but soon he will be. She smiled at Wheatley as he too wished her luck then passed him on towards her father as the doctors called her to begin. And just like that, within an hour, Chell was undergoing her life changing procedure. 

       Wheatley sighed softly as Chell's father held him and began to walk the opposite way. "Why sigh Wheatley? You're getting your new body today and Chell's will get to speak." Wheatley wouldn't deny those things were great, but he didn't want to let Chell go. He wanted to be by her side when she woke back up with her new voice, even though she won't be able to talk for sometime. It was just the fact of being by her side, especially when she's going through something as life changing as this, was a lot easier for Wheatley then being away from her. "Just worried that's all. I mean, a bunch of doctors around Chell while she's knocked out and cutting her throat open doesn't sound quite pleasant." Chell's father chuckled softly from that and replied, "Don't worry they know what they're doing. Besides, when Chell gets to speak for the first time, she'll have you to thank." Wheatley looked up at the professor and asked with suspicion, "Wait, how did you know I helped Chell make her decision?" Chell's father answered like it was something obvious. "Wheat, you and my daughter have been together since she was young. I saw the conflict in her face when I offered the surgery to her and here she comes the next morning eager to do it. I'm sure you had something to do with it." Listening to his answer, Wheatley began to see just how Chell's father understood their relationship. He just hoped he didn't catch on that he had a romantic interest in his daughter. The last thing he wanted was for the brilliant scientist to decide to play a game of basketball with him as the ball. 

        Without delay, Chell's father carried Wheatley to the lab that his human body was currently being kept in. Just like yesterday, the scientists inside were acting on their usual daily duties. Some were focusing on files and numbers, but others were working on stabilizing Wheatley's human body so it'll be ready for transfer. Chell's father approached one of the scientists and asked, "How is everything? Can Wheatley be transferred into the body today as planned?" With a hopeful look, Wheatley listened with anticipation, praying that today everything will go as planned. After looking over the readings, the scientist looked up at Chell's father with a smile and answered happily, "Seems like everything's stable enough. The only thing we have to watch out for is how he first reacts to being in a new body." With a smile, Chell's father looked down at Wheatley and said, "Hear that Wheat? Looks like you're going to be human today." With glee and excitement, Wheatley's single eye was moving all about as he exclaimed frantically, "Well than let's go! Plug me in already! Plug me in! Plug me in! Plug me in!" 

         "Okay, okay! Calm down Wheat. We'll do the transfer now then." He chuckled having to hold onto the core tighter to keep him from falling out of his arms. Next to the tank was a device especially designed for cores to be placed into just like the one to transfer a new core into GlaDos' body in case she became completely corrupted. Chell's father took a breath and asked Wheatley, "Are you ready?" Fuelled by excitement, Wheatley answered, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Plug me in!" Chell's father didn't make him wait any longer and placed him into the device. As soon as Wheatley was plug in, the bars of the device hooked onto Wheatley's bars so he'll stay locked inside. Then, Chell's father walked over to a control panel, pressing a few buttons before looking at Wheatley, "Alright, here we go." he said towards Wheatley. "W-wait is this gonna hurt? What if this hurts? Si-arrggghhhh!" Wheatley spoke up at last minute with a unexpected concern, but was cut off, because Chell's father pushed the final button that shot electricity throughout his entire old body causing him to scream in pain for a brief moment. Then, finally, the blue light of his eye turned dark and the body went limp. 

          Everything was dark at first, but Wheatley felt different from before. He began to open his eyes, his vision was blurring at first, but began to blink to clear up his vision. He felt oddly cold and wet as the liquid inside the tank began to drain. Without the liquid keeping his body in place, he could feel like he was gonna fall, but this time...he didn't. His vision cleared up and the first thing he saw was a pair of human legs...his legs. When he looked up, he was greeted by the sight that a pair of hands was keeping him standing by pushing up against the glass of the tank that contained him...his hands. Then, the moment he saw his reflection, Wheatley's eyes widened. His no longer had one large eyes, but two. His eyes were the same shade of blue as his single eye was in his own body and oddly enough they even glew with a dim blue light just like in his old body, but not quite as bright. His legs were becoming stronger, strong enough to hold him. Wheatley pulled one hand off the glass and looked at it. He couldn't believe it...he had hands...he had legs...he was human! 

           As Wheatley began to laugh in amazement and disbelief seeing what has become of him now. Not only has he changed from a little sphere to a full fledged human, he felt great! He couldn't stop smiling and laughing, but it didn't last long when the glass suddenly slide open catching Wheatley off guard. With his body still leaning forward and only one hand supporting him against the glass, he ended up falling face first onto the floor. "Arrgghh!" He cried out as he landed on the floor. His face was hurting as he tried to pick himself back up, his new hand covering his stinging face. "Oh my God, sorry Wheatley. Are you okay?" Chell's father asked running to Wheatley's side and touched his shoulder as he had a single hand on the ground pushing himself up. Wheatley nearly jumped feeling the warm sensation from Chell's father's hand. He...could feel warmth...that means he could finally feel Chell's warmth....he had arms, he could finally hug her, and he had legs, he could run to her! His laughter returned as the stinging faded away. Wheatley picked himself back up and smiled, "I'm feeling great...I have to see Chell!" He exclaimed attempting to run out of the lab, but Chell's father grabbed Wheatley by his shoulders and called out, "Whoa there!"

           Wheatley looked at Chell's father with wide eyes and asked, "What's wrong? I want to see Chell, she has to see this! This is bloody amazing! I'm human! I have flesh! Muscle! Bones! I'm not a core anymore! I can walk anywhere I want! I can pick up things now!" He went on unable to contain his exictement as he began walking around the lab and touching things that he probably shouldn't be, but he didn't care, he could do whatever he wanted now. Chell's father grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face him. "I get that you're exicted and I bet you want to run around touching everything, but we need to make sure that you're gonna be alright. Besides, Chell is still in surgery, you have plenty of time before you can see her and you might want to be clothed first before you run to her naked. Might as well run a few tests before we let you walk around freely." He explained. Wheatley looked a bit disappointed, but he could see the scientist's point. With a sigh, he looked at him and replied, "Alright, I guess I can wait for a little bit before seeing Chell." He shrugged now having the ablitiy to do so with his new shoulders. Deep down, he wanted to just run to see Chell. He didn't care if he was naked, even though it would be embarrassing. He just wanted to see Chell, declare himself already, especailly since he had to wait so long, but for now, he'll do what Chell's father wants. Then...then Chell will finally know how he feels...and then he'll know what it'll feel like to hug...and finally return her kiss. 


	5. Two Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell makes it through her surgery and Wheatley finally confesses with interesting results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the last chapter. The ending of this chapter may seem like it is, but I promise that the series will continue.

      Chell's surgery took approximately 4 hours to perform, but in the end it was a success. The doctors informed her father that she'll need to stay in their care for at least two days to make sure everything would be fine. They also informed him that she will need some time to actually learn to speak, a year was to be the expected time that she'd be able to fully speak English. She was still laying in bed asleep with stitches going up the middle of her throat. Chell was suppose to wake up in anytime now, but until then, Chell's father allowed Wheatley to finally see her after testing his new human body with a few simple exercises to make sure he would be okay. Chell's father also gave Wheatley clothing so he wouldn't walk around naked. Being Chell's closest friend, her father figured that the least he could allow Wheatley to do is visit her. Unfortunately, his job required him to stay at the lab so he wouldn't be able to visit her for quite sometime. So, for now, Wheatley stood alone at Chell's side waiting for the moment she would open her beautiful eyes. 

      Despite seeing her sleeping numerous times, Wheatley thought that seeing her sleeping right here in that medical bed was the most beautiful she's been, because he knew that when she woke up, she'll see him in a human body and he can finally announce his desire for her. Finally after all these years, he could finally tell her and be able to make her happy. Strangely enough, he was so excited to be in this body and tell her the truth, but now that he was here by her side actually about to do it, he felt...nervous just as much as he was excited.

       Being in this body was so different, but he can still feel his love for her inside of him. Breathing...walking...having arms...it was all so new, yet so natural. It was like he was born a human. Even wearing clothing was so odd to him. He was wearing a sleek and tight jumpsuit that covered a majority of his body except for his head, face, and hands. The jumpsuit was mostly white, but had grey on the sides of his body and underneath his arms. There were black lines from his chest leading up the neck and around each shoulder. On the chest was a circle that was colored blue, the same shade as his glowing eyes. He also had boots that was grey on his calves and on the front of his boots, but the rest of the foot was white. A pair of thin and clear glasses were given to him, because during one of the tests they discovered his vision wasn't perfect, but fixable with glasses. Clothes felt so restricting and uncomfortable to him, but humans clothed themselves, so he must as well.

        Wheatley felt a pounding in his chest, a feeling he's never felt. He brought his hand up to his chest feeling the pounding against his hand. His heart...pounding in his chest. Such a odd feeling, but it must mean something, after all he's never felt it pounding so hard until now that he was beside Chell. Maybe...this was something humans felt when they're in love...or maybe something was really wrong with him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was her and how she'll react to him. If anything he was scared to lose her. Scared that his feelings would push her away. He wanted to love her so badly, but if he could still have her as his friend then he'll be happy with that. Just as long as Chell would still be by his side.

        He looked down at her sleeping face and felt the urge to touch her, to finally feel her warmth. His hand lifted up and reached out to her, but he didn't quite touch her. His hand was shaking, nervous to touch her. He bit his bottom lip staring down at Chell with his heart pounding even harder. Eventually, his hand crept closer and closer to her cheek and finally his fingertips brushed against her cheek. A large toothy smile grew on his face as he chuckled softly. He almost couldn't believe it. Here he was...finally touching her...finally feeling how warm she was. Wheatley gently brushed a strand of hair off her face. "So...warm..." He whispered softly almost with intrigue. Next thing he knew, Wheatley wanted to touch more of her. A growing need to feel more of her. His hand started to move down her face, nearly reaching her chin before Chell started to stir in her sleep. Wheatley quickly pulled his hand away feeling his face growing warmer and warmer as Chell slowly opened her eyes.

        When Chell's eyes opened, she was greeted to the sight of a man she's never seen before. His features were sharp and his hair, dirty blond and styled with spikes. She never recalled this man and doesn't know why he was here to begin with, but there was something about his glowing blue eyes. They seemed so familiar. The fact they were glowing was odd all on it's own, but something about them told her that she did know him.

         Wheatley noticed how Chell looked confused as she slowly sat herself up, studying him. A smile grew on his face as he finally saw the opportunity to show Chell who he was. With his hands on his chest Wheatley jumped saying, "Chell! It's me, Wheatley! I know I'm not the little nanobot you know, but look!" He took a step back and turned all the way around, showing off his new body. When he was facing toward her again, Wheatley saw a face that was even more confused, but trying to understand. He scratched his head for a moment trying to think of a way to convince her more and help her understand. Then suddenly it came to him. He walked closer to her and gently took her hand, holding it firmly, feeling the same warmth that drove him crazy, but for now he had to focus on helping her understand. "Listen...remember when your father called you to talk about the surgery, but asked I stay behind? Well, he showed me that he could transfer me into a new body; this body. A bloody human body! And well...here I am! Can you believe it! A bloody miracle! Please, Chell. Look into my eyes. You'll know it's me." 

          Chell found his story hard to believe, but when she did stare into his eyes there was something special. They seemed so familiar. Even before the man claimed that he was Wheatley, his eyes reminded her of him. No...they were his. Something told her it was him. Her hand involuntarily grabbed his, her fingers interlaced with his. Finally, her expression relaxed. Her father made him human...she didn't know why yet, but something about it made her smile. It was a bit surprising to wake up and see her nanobot friend was now human, but still he was her closest friend no matter what body he was in.

           Than, Chell noticed something strange. Wheatley looked down and away from her looking like something was wrong. His eyes were hard to see like this, especially with his glasses, but she did notice that his cheeks were growing redder and redder. Chell began to worry that something was wrong and squeezed his hand tighter. Feeling her squeezing his hand, Wheatley took a deep breath and looked towards Chell. He opened his mouth and began to talk, "Listen Chell...there's something I've wanted to tell you for quite some time...I...well...I, um...I sort of...well...like you...more than a friend...you could say I...love you...I didn't want to tell you as a nanobot, because I knew I couldn't make you happy, but when I heard I could be human...I...well...thought it would be possible that you'll...love me too." Wheatley's eyes and hands, even the one she was holding, was shaking nervously. Wheatley was blushing so hard, nearly his entire face was red and had to look away to keep himself from getting any redder. His heart was pounding so hard, she could feel it. He...really did...love her.

           At first, Chell didn't know how to react. She didn't know why he loved her, but she could tell that he was telling the truth. The sincerity in his eyes was too real to be fake. Her own heart was pounding as soon as she heard him use the word love and saw the deep longing look in his eyes. Did she love him too? Chell wasn't completely sure, but some part of her was wanting this. Something was screaming deep inside of her to hug and kiss him, but...the other part was scared to. They've been so close, what if she messes it all up somehow, but the longer she held his hand and looked up at him, the more that urge to touch him grew. 

          Chell used her free hand to reach up to his cheek that faced away from her. Her fingertips barely touch it, but with a gently pull, she made Wheatley look towards her again. Then when he was staring down at her, her fingertips moved to his lips just barely touching them, feeling how soft they were. Wheatley felt a shiver go up his spine feeling her fingertip against his lips. His face wasn't as warm as before, like that warmth that made his face as red as a beet was travelling somewhere else. Without even realizing it, Wheatley started leaning down closer to her. Chell and Wheatley's eyes were half closed, lost in each other. The closer Wheatley's face came to Chell's their eyes closed more and more until they were completely closed. They could feel either other's breath and just how close their lips were. Just when it seemed their lips would never meet, Chell felt Wheatley finally press his soft lips against hers. Chills ran down their spines feeling the softness and warmth of their lips finally touching. They began to kiss each other in every angle, only pulling away from each other to catch their breath, only for their lips to meet again, but harder than before. Wheatley had his hand on her cheek, making sure Chell couldn't pull too far away from him. Chell's hands reached up to touch his cheeks as well, pulling him back to her everytime he pulled away. 

          Wheatley began feeling something strange, a strong and powerful urge that grew stronger each second their lips were touching. Chell must have been feeling the same thing, because soon Wheatley began to feel her pulling him closer to her, so close the edge of the bed she was on was against his waist, yet she was still pulling him closer. Next thing he knew, Wheatley was leaning over her, but she kept pulling him closer. Wheatley had no choice but to climb onto the medical bed with her, but in truth that's what he wanted to do anyway. The bed was far too small for the both of them, so Wheatley laid himself on top of her curvy and smaller body. He began to feel something going on down where his male appendage was, finding it hard to force himself on her and take her the way his body was screaming for, but he tried with all his might to control himself. 

          Then, his eyes opened and widened the moment he felt Chell biting his lip. Chills ran down his spine and made him push his lips against Chell's harder, deepening the kiss. A soft groan escaped from his lips and into hers as his tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth. Neither of them knew what they're were doing, but their bodies were begging and screaming for more. Chell's hands wrapped around Wheatley's back and lightly clawing into his jumpsuit especially after feeling his tongue playing with hers. Wheatley softly moaned into her lips, and if she could, she'd moan into his, but for now, her heated and harder breathing was good enough.

          Wheatley eventually pulled away, his tongue pulling out of her mouth with her tongue wanting to follow after, but remained inside her mouth. A thin string of slivia connected their lips together. Their eyes were heated and locked onto each other. Desire and passion burning within them. Chell's body quivered feeling something large bulging and throbbing from the crotch of his jumpsuit right up against her inner thigh. Her body was wanting him, wanting him badly, and she can tell that he was wanting the same thing, but Wheatley looked down at her and nervously chuckled. "Um..well...I um...I honestly don't know how to do this...or...how far you want to go..." 

        With a gentle smile, Chell chuckled too, but looked up at him like she wanted more of him. Yes, she was a virgin, but she knew it how sex worked. Part of her was more surprised that she was actually doing this with her best friend who was once a nanobot, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted him inside of her. Honestly, if she was to lose her virginity to anyone, she wants it to be him. Wheatley's never felt pleasure before, he was just as much as a virgin as she was, but today, that was going to change. 

         First, Chell grabbed the zipper of his jumpsuit and pulled it down just enough that Wheatley's neck and upper chest was exposed. Wheatley didn't try to stop her as he watched her bring her lips onto his neck. "Wha-what are you doing there?" he asked with nervous concern. Feeling her soft lips kissing his neck, Wheatley bit his lip, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. The moment her lips began to suck on his neck, a louder moan escaped his lips. "Ooohhh." He moaned as her lips sucked at his neck until there was a little red mark left behind. Chell kept sucking on his neck until all parts of his exposed neck were covered with red marks thanks to her lips. Luckily his jumpsuit will cover up the marks from people, only Chell would know what she's done to him. 

        Then, when she was finished, Chell reached behind herself and began to undo the patient gown she was wearing from her surgery earlier. She pulled it down enough to her round breasts were exposed to him. Wheatley's face blushed brightly, unable to take his gaze off the pair. Chell brought her hand up to the back of Wheatley's head, her fingers intertwining with his hair as she led his face down to her little pink nibbles. Wheatley looked at her confused and asked, "Um...luv...what do I do? I'm kinda new to this...human interaction." With a smile, Chell pulled his head down enough that his lips pressed up against her nipples. Her finger gently touched her lips then to his neck, then touched his lips then her nipple, hoping to help him understand what she wanted. Wheatley's eyes widened after a few seconds when he finally realized what she meant. "Oh. Oh! Okay got ya luv." Then, just like she sucked on his neck, Wheatley opened his mouth and began to suck on her nipple. He closed his eyes and moaned into her breasts. One hand grabbed and dug his nails into her hip while the other began to guide itself up her body and towards her other breast. His fingers began to play with her nipple until it was hard and began to squeeze her breast hard. Chell bit her lip hard, digging her nails into his back, his jumpsuit protecting him from her nails as her legs began to spread open on their own. 

         Wheatley's dick began to throb and bulge harder and harder, so hard it began to hurt due to his jumpsuit giving him little room to work with. He pulled away from Chell's nibble and began to beg. "Please luv, I don't know how much I can wait. I need to let it out. It's starting to hurt really badly. You don't mind right? I mean I don't want to upset you." But Chell just smiled and grabbed the zipper to Wheatley's jumpsuit and began to pull it down. Slowly, more and more of his body was being exposed to her. Every muscle of his was her viewing pleasure. Then she finally reached to his crotch, Chell bit her lip, then pulled down what remained of the zipper. Suddenly, Wheatley's dick come free from his jumpsuit. Chell's eyes widened seeing the size of it. It had to be at least eight inches and much thicker then she expected it to be. She even began to doubt it would fit inside of her, but watching it throbbing before her made her forget that doubt quickly, all she wanted was him inside of her, right here, right now. 

          "S-so...how is it? Is it...good?" Wheatley asked shyly with a bit of a nervous chuckle, but Chell smiled at him and gave him a nod then softly and sweetly kissed his lips as she helped the rest of the jumpsuit off of his body completely, letting it fall to the floor. Then, while looking up at him, Chell began to wiggle her hips to get the rest of the patient gown off of herself, letting Wheatley gaze at her completely naked body. The moment he saw her womanly place, he felt urge to just plunge himself into her, but controlled himself enough to wait for her instruction. He could see just how wet she was. She was so wet, that the bed beneath her was becoming wet as well. He gulped waiting for the moment they would become one. 

            Chell's hands ran down Wheatley's body until she got to his hips. She slowly guided his rock hard dick so just his tip was touching her wet pussy. She guided his hips so the shaft of his throbbing dick was rubbing up against her clit making his dick soaking wet from her arousal. Wheatley groaned and moaned, digging his nails into the bed trying to fight off the urge to shove himself deep inside of her. Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long before Chell finally lined up his wet tip to her eager entrance. Finally, Chell pulled him towards herself, feeling his dick slowly enter her. Wheately's eyes widened with a worried look. "Just...let me know if it hurts too much love...it feels...like it's too small, so if it hurts just...let me know. I don't want to hurt you. Just um...let me know when to stop...if you...want me too that is." Chell smiled listening to Wheatley's nervous rambling, but she closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips despite her voice was just recently fixed. Wheatley shivered feeling his dick being squeezed by her tight wet pussy and hearing her moan for the first time. Slowly she pulled him deeper and deeper into her until he felt what felt like a tight ring against his tip. Chell let go of his hips and wrapped her arms around his back, his back exposed and in threat of her nails, but he didn't care, what he cared about was her pleasure. He looked at her, waiting for her permission to go further. Chell looked at him and gave him a nod giving him her permission. 

              With that, Wheatley took a breath and chuckled softly, "Well...um...her-here was go then. I'm gonna...push through love...just let me know if it hurts too much. Just be like 'ow Wheatley stop that hurts' or something like a rapid tapping or...something." Seeing how nervous he was, Chell smiled softly and gently touched his cheek with warm eyes, comforting him until he was ready. Then finally pushed himself past her ring, Chell gasped, but didn't scream. Her ring naturally stretching and tearing with minimal pain because of his slow entrance and her own arousal. He slowly fed more and more of his dick into her tight pussy, but the deeper he went, the tighter she was. "Ooohhh God..." He moaned trying to push himself deeper into her. Wheatley had to grab onto her hips to hold her still enough to get the rest of his length into her. His chest was pressed up against hers and his lips were near her ear, letting her hear each moan and heated pant that escaped his lips. His was balls deep into her, Chell could feel them against her rear, but truly enjoyed the feeling of him being so deep inside of her. She could feel him throbbing deep inside of her. Finally they were one.

               "You okay love? It doesn't hurt? Feel good...at all? It feels amazing for me, but I..you know...want you to like it too. I mean you gasped, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did." He rambled on looking down at Chell with a worried expression. Chell smiled at him and touched his cheeks with both of her hands and pulled his face down towards hers to kiss him sweetly and full of love to let him know it was okay. Instinctively, Wheatley began to thrust himself in and out of her once her pussy had the chance to adjust to his incredible size. He moaned even louder and hotter feeling himself thrusting in and out of her tight squeezing pussy. "Oooohhhh yes." He whispered, digging his nails into Chell's hips making her moan and spread her legs wider for him. Chell's nails dug into Wheatley's back hard enough to leave red scratch marks that'll stay there for days. Wheatley started thrusting in and out of her harder and faster, biting his lip to make it through the pain of Chell's nails. His dick sliding in and out of her much easier, but still squeezing him, milking him for his release. Chell began to moan, her own sweet moans mixing with Wheatley's. "Oh Chell! I'm sorry! I can't hold back anymore!" Wheatley cried out as he couldn't control himself anymore and starting thrusting into her as hard and fast his hips could go. Chell's body bounced underneath him, only her nails keeping her in place. Her moans became louder and hotter and her body got warmer and warmer. Both of them beginning to sweat from their bodies heat. Chell began to scream in pleasure as Wheatley cried out, "Oh God! Chell I love you!" Her legs began to shake and the build up in her stomach was becoming too much for her to control. Then with one final strong thrust into her, she and Wheatley cried out and came at the same time. Chell could feel Wheatley releasing himself into her, deep into her.

               Wheatley's body collapsed onto Chell's, both of them panting and their eyes dropping from exhaustion. A amazed and weak laugh ecasped Wheatley's lips as he laid on top of Chell, not even having the strength to move. He was still inside of her, but Chell loved it. She loved feeling him inside of her, even after they climaxed. By the time they recovered, both of them began to fall tired. Wheatley smiled softly down at Chell as she smiled back at him. He kissed her one last time then whispered, "That was bloody amazing. Are you alright? I...kinda lost myself half way through. I didn't hurt you right? I mean...I love you so much Chell with all my new heart." Chell gently touched his cheek and smiled warmly at him. Her eyes were telling him that she was fine and she too loved him. Then both of them closed their eyes, Wheatley hugged Chell tight with the relief that she was okay, never wanting to let go as Chell hugged him back. The two fell asleep on the bed in each other's arms with Wheatley still inside of her. Finally, Wheatley was hugging her, the love of his life after finally becoming one with her. 

      


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell and Wheatley wake up after a night of pleasure to have a visit from the doctor and her father.

       Morning slowly came and Chell was beginning to wake up on her own for the first time. No annoying buzzer blaring to wake her up for once, but in it's place was the sound of someone snoring. Without even opening her eyes, Chell was beginning to feel her body was sore all over, especially in her womanly place, still feeling Wheatley inside of her. Her eyes opened slowly, feeling something on top of her. Chell lifted her head up to see him, Wheatley, still laying there asleep naked on top of her own naked body. She tilted her head to the side to see if he was actually sleeping, but when she saw his eyes were closed tightly, she knew Wheatley was finally sleeping for the first time. After all these years, Chell was finally the one to be the first awake. It's almost hard to believe that he was sleeping for the first time. She almost couldn't contain her giggling hearing him snoring so loudly. Her best friend, her beloved, finally sleeping for the first time in all the time she's known him and after they became one. 

       Memories of what happened yesterday came flooding back to her. From the moment she saw him, to the moment he first kissed her, and to what led up to a magical night; in a medical bed nonetheless. Not the way she imagined losing her virginity, but it was even better just because it was him that took it. It was funny, not only did he took her virginity, but she took his as well. Everything seemed so perfect at this moment. Wheatley was sleeping peacefully, she was wrapped up in his arms still, he was still inside of her, and she got the joy to enjoy seeing him sleep. She gently ran her fingers through his hair feeling his soft hair against her hand and fingers. Enjoying the feeling of him on top of her reminded her just how warm he was now, no more cold metal plates, but unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy that warmth for much longer. After all, the doctors and maybe even her father would come to check on her at any moment. She didn't want to think about what would happen if the doctor, or even worse, her father walked in and saw them this way. 

        She gently touched his shoulder and shook him softly to wake him up, but it didn't seem to work. Chell shook him a little harder and heard Wheatley grumble and groan. "10 more hours...please..." He whined, but Chell didn't stop shaking him until Wheatley picked up his head off her chest and grumbled, "Okay okay luv. I'm up. God, I actually slept and it felt great, but now that I'm up...it feels bloody horrible...can't I sleep just a teensy bit more luv?" His eyes were still drooping and a bit red from the lack of needed sleep. Wheatley looked at her with a pleading tired eyes, but she returned a stern look. He sighed and replied, "Alright, alright I'll get up then. Bloody hell, sleeping feels so good until you wake up, now I understand why you look like the way you do every morning." His eyes widened realizing what he just said, accidentally insulting her love. "Um...I didn't mean...that in a bad way. You look beautiful every morning! I...just get surprised to see how beautiful you are in the mornings you know." He went on looking at Chell trying to recover, but Chell gently placed her hand on his chest with a smile to say it was okay. Wheatley took a moment to look down at Chell with a warm smile. She could feel her own cheeks getting redder as she stared up into his bright eyes. His hand came up to her cheek and he kissed her lips softly. Then he kissed her again and again, finally he pulled away and asked playfully, "Can't we...fool around just a little bit? I know we should get up, but...we could...you know. I mean...I'm still inside of you." Wheatley gave her a toothy smile, but she smiled and rolled her eyes. 

         Finally, Wheatley carefully and slowly pulled himself out of her and got up slowly to begin redressing himself once again in his jumpsuit while Chell sat up looked around trying to find where her patient gown was. By the time Wheatley zipped up his jumpsuit, he spotted her patient gown on the ground by the foot of the bed. So, he picked it up and walked towards her with a smile. "Here you go luv. You know what, let me help. You've been through enough yesterday. Surgery and well...you know." He awkwardly chuckled. With little resistance from Chell, Wheatley managed to help Chell get redressed in the gown without causing her much distress. With her body sore, feeling dirty, and the worry about her stitches, Chell decided the least she could let him do was help her. He probably doesn't even know her body was so sore because she was so good at hiding it, but it was one less thing Wheatley had to fret about. 

         Chell checked the zipper on Wheatley's jumpsuit to make sure he zipped up his jumpsuit completely to hide his neck. Any bit of evidence about what happened last night could be covered up with some sort of excuse, but there was no excuse to explain his neck covered with red marks. If anything they'll believe something's wrong with him and it might cause him to lose his new body. Well, if her father figured out what happened, Wheatley might lose his new body anyway, but the best thing to do is hide it for now. Something about this morning was...sort of thrilling. Any moment, her father and doctors could walk in and either saw them in the act or see some indication that something inappropriate happened last night. Wheatley seemed to be too lovestruck and happy to be concerned about evidence, so Chell took up that worry instead. 

          Wheatley on the other hand was conflicted. He could feel his urges getting stronger by the second; the very same urge he had last night. He knew that he shouldn't try anything this morning especially because Chell's been through enough, but every second he was near her it was getting harder and harder to resist. His body experienced something new that craved for more, but the question was how long could he suppress it before it became unbearable. Already he was waiting to pounce on her and take her again right then and there, but it took every fiber of his being to control himself. Yet, at the sametime, Wheatley wanted to kiss her and touch her to express his endless love to her, but one kiss might make it impossible for him to stop. Then he thought...maybe one more kiss couldn't hurt. 

         He sighed dreamily staring at Chell, causing her to smile and blush. The way he was staring at her was hypnotizing just like the eyes he had last night; full of passion and love. Deciding to take a risk, Wheatley leaned in close to her and kissed her cheek, but his kiss started going down to her neck. Chell smiled and bit her lip trying to pull away before it was too late, but Wheatley just chuckled near her ear and continued to kiss down closer to her neck. She wanted to tell him to stop, but some part of her didn't want him to. "We might have enough time for one more go luv." He grinned whispering in her ear with a husky voice. Chills ran down her spine, trying to resist knowing it was too risky, but still she wanted more at the same time.

Just for a moment, Chell thought about letting him play with her just a bit but, the automatic doors opened up suddenly and the doctor walked inside staring down at a chart, giving Wheatley just enough time to pull away from her quickly and tried to look like he wasn't up to anything with his face red from embarrassment. Luckily, Chell had enough in her to resist him for long enough that things didn't go too far. That time was close, but they weren't quite free to be relaxed yet. Immediately when the doctor was close enough, he looked up from his clipboard and stared at the two. "Ah, Wheatley, I see you came to visit Chell this morning. I'm surprised to see you here so early though. Most people are just waking up." Wheatley laughed awkwardly as he went on to say, "Oh you know. Chell is my...friend and I care about her a lot. So, I wanted to make sure everything was alright for her." The doctor walked closer to Chell's side, opposite to where Wheatley was and took at looked at the both of them. "Hmm...I'll have to check on the ventilation in this room. It doesn't smell right in here and you two look hot. You're both red and looks like you've been sweating at some point." Wheatley gave a awkward chuckle, he replied, "Yeah, it's warm in here. I mean I've been here for a few minutes and I was thinking, wow it's warm, I might be sweating for the first time since you know...human now and all." 

          The doctor just smiled at Wheatley and replied as he started examining Chell, "Yes, must be exciting getting to be human after being a nanobot for so long." He lifted Chell's chin up to get a better look at her stitches. While the doctor examines her, Wheatley replied, "Yep, super exciting. Getting legs and hands and...organs. Just lovely. Exciting. Tons of interesting excitement." It seemed that that time, the doctor decided to not reply to him, but instead give his opinion, "Hmm...your stitches are a little looser than they should be. Must have had a rough night trying to sleep; you do look tired. It's the first time in a long time that you've slept somewhere other than your bed huh?" He asked with Chell giving him a nod hoping that he wouldn't notice anything they didn't that would give anything away about last night. After all with a closer look at her, he might notice something off. The doctor pulled away and then there sound of the automatic doors opening.

          It was Chell's father. He walked inside seeing Wheatley and the doctor both around his daughter. "Good morning doctor, Wheatley." Wheatley felt even more nervous now that her father was in the room. After what he and his daughter did, Wheatley was struggle just to not blurt out that he slept with his daughter in a hospital bed. "Morning, good morning indeed sir. Nothing wrong with this morning, nope." He laughed a bit nervously, but luckily, Chell's father was use to this kind of behavior from Wheatley. "Morning sir." The doctor simply replied with respect and professionalism. Then upon seeing his daughter in the medical bed looking both tired, hurting, and dirty, he began to worry. He asked. "Morning kiddo. How do you feel? You don't look like you slept very well last night." Chell lifted her hand up and made the OK sign with her fingers feeling a bit nervous that her father might suspect something on either her or Wheatley. If the doctor figured out what happened, it would be bad, but if her father figured it out, God help Wheatley. 

          Her father turned towards the doctor with his arms folded and asked, "How is everything looking doctor?" After a moment of looking at Chell and at the chart, he turned towards her father and answered, "Well, other than the stitches being a little loose, she's doing well. After tomorrow, she'll be released and she can begin learning to speak. The only thing that you'll need to figure out is who's going to teach her to speak." Something clicked in Wheatley's head. He had his duty to wake up and help Chell, but now could have a reason to spend even more time with her. If he could help to teach her to speak, he'll not only get the extra time to be with her, but he'll get to help the love of his life with something important to her. 

          "Oh, sir! I'll do it! I'll teach Chell to speak! I'm very good at speaking and I'm can very good at helping her! I speak all the time and in English. I can speak Spanish too...well...somewhat. Not really. But that's not the point, I have the duty to wake her up and help her throughout the day why not add teaching into that eh?" He asked trying to persuade her father with excitement. Chell's father cupped his chin with his fingers and thought for a second, thinking about the possible benefits to the idea. Wheatley was her closest friend, maybe he'll help her learn better than another scientist trying to do it. Besides, everyone was so busy that he doubted he could find anyone who could help anytime soon. After a moment, a smile grew on his face as he finally answered, "Actually, that's not a terrible idea. Everyone's so busy now with new experiments that it'll be difficult for anyone to take the time to teach her, but you Wheatley have the time. Alright then, when Chell is ready, that'll be your newest duty." 

            With excitement, Wheatley smiled and replied, "Not a problem sir, not a problem. I'll have her talking in no time, well it's gonna be some time before...before she'll actually really speak, but um...you get what I'm saying." With a smile, her father replied with, "I trust you with my daughter Wheatley. I know you won't do anything to hurt her." That statement alone made Wheatley nervous and feel a twinge bit of guilt just from the fact her father doesn't know what they've already done. Her father looked down at his watch and saw the time. He sighed and replied with a apologetic tone, "Sorry Chell I have to go back to work soon. Everything's gonna get better kiddo." He smiled and gave her a hug before saying goodbye to her and left the room. The doctor soon left the room after making sure Chell would be fine without him needing to be near so he could help the other patients that needed him. 

             Chell and Wheatley were alone once again, this time however, Wheatley sighed running his hand through his hair. He turned to Chell and asked, "So, what are we gonna say to daddy then? I mean...are we going to tell him about...us...I mean...I guess we have to figure out what we are now anyway. Are we still friends? Are we together? I mean...what?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed. Chell realized he had brought up an interesting point, but Chell didn't need much time to think of an answer for him. She gave herself to him, she really felt something different when she was with him: happier. That was enough for her to know that she wanted to be with him, more than friends.

             She sat up from her bed, touching his hand. Wheatley turned to stare at her to see Chell forming her hands in a shape of a heart over her own heart then brought her hands up to his chest and placed them over where his heart was. His eyes tracked where her hands lead to then looked up to meet Chell's gaze and happy smile. Her eyes...he hasn't seen her eyes so warm, happy, and full of love in his entire time knowing her. Just from that, he knew what she meant: he had her heart. She loved him and she wanted to be with him. That realization made his heart pound again, he's never felt so...happy. He formed his own hands into the shape of a heart and touched her chest just like she did with him; his way of saying that she had his heart too and she'll forever have his heart. He gave her one final kiss on her forehead before helping her lay back down. "Rest now luv. You need it. I might take a nap too. I found myself liking sleep a lot more than I thought." He smiled seeing her own happy smile. Then when she closed her eyes, Wheatley grabbed a chair that once was against the wall and brought it closer to Chell's bed. He sat down and gently grabbed her hand and held it, never leaving her side. 


	7. Leaving the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell gets released from the hospital and she and Wheatley have another round of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter some new things will come up, and things will speed back up :D

       Time passed by quickly since that day. Chell was suppose to stay in the doctor's care during that time to make sure that she'll be okay, even if it was a minor surgery, for a safety precaution. Throughout that time, Wheatley has spent every moment he could trying to help Chell and make sure she was taken care of while the doctor was away. Of course, he did have to get use to new concepts such as eating, drinking, and going to the bathroom, but with Chell's help, Wheatley managed to understand and grown more use to the new things his body needs. She's helped him eat when food and drink water when it was brought to them and the doctor was nice enough to help him understand how to use the bathroom. For sleep, Chell lays in her medical bed and Wheatley will either sleep in a chair near her and use her lap as a pillow, or just fall asleep wherever he was comfortable enough. 

         At the same time, Wheatley was still at war with himself. After that night they became one, his body was wanting more of that intense experience. Pleasure was like a drug to him now, he needed it or else he felt like he was going insane. He loved Chell so much and because of that fact, he's been trying his hardest to suppress that addictive urge. Every moment he was near her was hard on him, but that was all he wanted at the same time. Compared to a few days ago, he's actually been improving with his resistance. The night after they first made love, he almost broke and pounced on her, but now he was starting to be able to control that instinct. Wheatley's will almost slipped numerous times, but he just hoped he could keep himself under control until she was ready again. 

       Other than that, seemed Wheatley was adjusting to his new body rather well, better than expected actually. Every time Chell's father came to visit his daughter in the mornings, he made notes of Wheatley's progress for results. Her father was impressed that Wheatley managed to learn how to live like a human at a rather quickly pace, especially since Wheatley wasn't the most bright core. In fact, Chell's father expected to see Wheatley in panic by now trying to understand and manage him, but he was glad he was wrong. The next morning, Chell's father took a moment to inform them that Chell would no longer be testing alone, but Wheatley would be joining her. He explained that he was interested in seeing how a core turned human could handle the tests that their regular human tests subjects went through since he's been doing so well. Besides, it gave him a opportunity to work on test chambers that required two people to complete.

        Wheatley was now an official test subject and would get his own room next to Chell's to provide him with the comfort he would need, but Chell's father still was unaware that the only comfort that Wheatley needed was Chell being beside him. With this news, Wheatley was excited to find out about Chell's father's plan, but secretly he was worried. He always watched Chell do the tests, but never thought about doing them himself. He's seen her fly through the air, launch herself to impossible heights, and do things never thought were humanly possible, but Wheatley wasn't sure that he could do all those things with ease like she could. Part of him loved the idea, but the other was worried about what will happen. 

       Chell was thrilled by the news, finally Wheatley too can experience what going through tests could feel like. It wasn't the tests themselves she liked, it was getting to do things no human could by themselves. With the Portal Gun, Chell could fly through the air, jump higher than anyone can, and use portals in ways never thought was possible. Now she'll get to experience that everyday with him, show him what he never thought he could do before. Just getting to share something like that with him made it seem special. She wanted to show and share with him anything and everything, she loved seeing his cute toothy smile. In fact, she loved everything about him. Every moment she's spent with him, she's found more things to love about him and being able to do these tests with him will show her things about him that she's never seen before.

        Soon enough, it was time for Chell to leave. The doctor informed Chell that her stitches will dissolve over time and the expected earliest time it'll be completely gone will be a week, but sometimes can last a month so it won't be anything to worry about. In about five days, her voice will be fit enough for speech and she can begin to learn to speak. Other than that, she was good to go with a full clean bill of health. Just like that, they were free to leave.

        Chell was given a pair of her usual clothes and was given the time to change out of her patient gown and into her jumpsuit with top half tied around her waist and white tank top with the Aperture logo. She decided that the first thing to do was go back to the room, especially after those last rough nights in a uncomfortable hospital bed. Besides, it would be nice to spend some alone time with Wheatley without being interrupted or in fear that someone would find them in the act. After all that time she spent in the hospital, Chell could use some fun with her beloved. 

         Wheatley walked beside her, biting his lower lip with distress. When Chell looked over at him immediately, she knew something was wrong. Her hand wrapped around his as they walked, side by side, causing Wheatley to look at her and meet her worried gaze. Just from the look in her eyes, he knew that Chell was asking if something was wrong. He didn't want to lie to her for the second time, but Chell's already been through so much that he didn't want her to worry. "Hmm? Nothing wrong luv. W-why would something be wrong? There's nothing wrong. Nothing wrong with this bloke" He rambled with a nervous chuckle, but Chell knew better. She could see it in his eyes that he was trying to hide something from her. it wasn't hard for Chell to figure out what it was he was trying to hide from her. She's seen that look in his eyes ever since they made love for the first time and Chell knew exactly how to make it all better. 

         It wasn't long until they finally reached to Chell's old comfortable room. She opened the door and turned to look at Wheatley. By the look of him, Chell could see he wanted to come inside, but afraid of something. His hands were balled up into fists and his eyes were lowered to avoid hers. Seeing how he was still standing in the doorway with such conflict and distress. He lifted his hand up behind his head ruffling with the hair on the back of his head as he asked, "So...do you want me to come inside or...should I go to my room next door. I mean I'd rather be with you of course, but I didn't-" Before Wheatley could finish rambling, Chell grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him inside of her room then quickly shut the door behind them. Wheatley's eyes were wide with surprise as he began to ask with confusion, "Bloody hell Chell what are you-" But before he could finish, Chell quickly kissed Wheatley deeply with her hands on his shoulders. 

          His eyes were wide at first feeling Chell suddenly pushing herself onto him, not that he was complaining, just surprised. Slowly, Wheatley closed his eyes letting her kiss take over. Chell's soft yet powerful kiss rendered Wheatley unable to fight against her. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back deeply, quickly feeling his resistance to the urge to touch her slowly losing control. He was trying to stay controlled, but the way he was kissing her with such passion made it harder and harder, among others things. Chell pushed her tongue to enter his mouth to play with his tongue with a new found aggression and intense passion. Feeling her wet tongue quickly over taking his, Wheatley's face turned red while he could already feel his cock underneath his jumpsuit wanting to escape.

          Without warning, Wheatley could feel Chell slowly began pushing him backwards. He didn't want to fight her back, he let her push him backwards until he felt the foot of the bed against the back of his long legs. Then, Chell quickly pushed him down onto the bed, breaking their kiss for a moment, and grinned climbing on top of him like a predator attacking its prey. Wheatley had no power to stop her, mostly because he didn't want her to stop. Part of him was enjoying this part of Chell, the more aggressive side, but another part of him wanted it to be slow and romantic still like the first time. After all, they just started to make love and he wanted the romance of it to last before it became something different too quickly.

          Before Chell could do anything more, Wheatley spoke up with a shy and nervous tone while sitting backing up from her until his back felt the wall behind him touch his back, cornering him. "Luv um...can...can you go...just a tiny bit slower. I mean...I like this and all, but give me time to adjust luv. We just started making love after all." Chell thought for a moment, but eventually smiled and giggled softly, a little bit of her new voice escaping her lips, but only barely. At least the more gentle and loving Chell was back for now. Slowly, Chell crawled up to Wheatley getting so close her chest was up against his with her gentle eyes saying something like 'Okay I'll be slow'. Her face so close to his just the littlest move could make them kiss again. "Trying to be so hasty. We just started this sort of thing luv, let's enjoy the romance, the slowly...ness...of it before we get into the rough stuff." He went on with a toothy grin like he was trying to hold back his nervous laughter.

          Chell rolled her eyes with a smile then brought her hand up to his cheek, letting herself sit down onto his lap as she started kissing him again. She teased him by biting his lip softly as she started to pull down his zipper to his jumpsuit. Wheatley didn't stop her, he wrapped his arms around her with his hands on her back but slowly moving downward. His hands moved down low enough that his hands were touching her rear. The longer they shared a kiss, Wheatley couldn't help himself by squeezing her round tight ass; Chell softly moaned into his lips. Slowly, Wheatley's neck was revealed with the red marks of her lips still covering his neck. Chell couldn't help grinning to see her handiwork still lingering on his neck. Wheatley bit his lip feeling Chell's warm crotch right on top his crotch as Chell unzipped more and more of his jumpsuit and helped her out by pulling his arms out of the jumpsuit so his entire upper body was exposed to Chell. She grinned seeing Wheatley's upper body, he wasn't extremely muscular, but he was just the right amount in a way that Chell practically melted to see. 

           Then, she felt Wheatley's large hands running up her hips as she sat up more upward on his lap. His hands kept moving up until his fingers ran up underneath her tank top. Chell bit her lip feeling his fingertips against her bare skin as his hands continued to go up underneath her tanktop to feel her bra underneath, if he didn't see her getting dressed numerous times he wouldn't know what it was. He remembered how Chell use to put the bra on and off; figuring it wouldn't be hard to do. Wheatley bit his lip as his hands moved behind her underneath her tank top to work on taking off her bra, but after several attempts, Wheatley began to get a bit frustrated. He kept trying to unhook her bra several times, but each attempt ended with failure. "Bloody hell, how hard do they make these to get off? You make it look easy luv. You take it on and off everyday, but when I try to do it, it decides that it doesn't want to work."  Chell couldn't keep herself from giggling from Wheatley's frustration and finally reached behind herself to help him finally get it undone. 

           Her bra finally came off with Chell's help as she decided to take it off completely and tossed it somewhere in the bed. Wheatley finally got to feel Chell's breasts again from underneath her tank top. For some reason, not actually seeing them as he squeezed her breasts made it feel better, but he wouldn't mind the sight either. She grinned feeling him squeezing her breasts and playing with them slowly and firmly. While he enjoyed feeling her soft round breasts, Chell finally took off her tank top so he could enjoy the sight too. A soft moan escaped her lips, she closed her eyes, leaning her head back, and exposing her neck. Wheatley leaned down and started kiss her neck and her collarbone, sending chills down her spine.

           After some time, Chell pulled herself away and made him let go of her breasts as her hands touched his chest. Softly and slowly, Chell began to kiss Wheatley's chest slowly trailing her kisses downward. Wheatley closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of her lips kissing his chest, each kiss sending chills down his body making his manhood struggle against the tightness of his jumpsuit. But as she got lower and lower down his chest and stomach, he felt his body growing more sensitive to her kisses. Wheatley opened his eyes to see what it was she was up to, biting his lip as he saw her lips getting closer and closer to his crotch, and feeling his manhood throbbing against the inside of his jumpsuit aching for release. 

          Then a devilish grin grew on Chell's face as she readjusted her body so she was laying on her stomach in front of his crotch. Wheatley looked confused at what Chell was trying to do. "Luv...um...what are you doing? Your so low, but I want you kissing me up here." He smiled pointing at him lips, but her hands finally pulled the zipper down low enough to reveal his semi-hard eight inch cock. He watched as Chell gently grasped the base of his cock and slowly started to stroke up and down his entire length. Wheatley shivered feeling her hand gently stroking his eight inch cock. "Oh bloody...Chell what are you doing? I thought I just go inside of you, but...this...this is different." He asked with confusion, but Chell just let her actions do the talking for her. His already hard cock got even harder then before, throbbing against her hand as she licked her lips at him. "Wha-what are you doing there luv?" He asked with his legs shaking from the pleasure of her soft hand stroking his cock slowly. She grinned and playfully licked the tip of his cock. Wheatley gasped feeling her wet tongue against his sensitive tip. "Chell, wha-what was that? Is this something humans do? Is this some other thing human lover do or something?" He asked trying to understand, but whatever it was she decided to do to him so far felt amazing.

          But it didn't stop there, Chell ran her tongue up from the base of his cock up to the very tip hearing Wheatley whispered, "Oh bloody hell...". Her lips softly traced around his tip. The softness of her lips and the warmth of her breath made Wheatley shiver and groan longingly, eager to feel pleasure once again. Finally, Chell gave Wheatley what he wanted and pushed his tip into her mouth. Her tongue played with his tip as she sucked on it inside of her mouth. Wheatley didn't feel pleasure this good since he was inside of her. Every time they pleased each other seemed to get sweeter and better making his body crave even more. Slowly, Chell pushed more and more of his cock into her mouth. His shaft forcing her tongue down and rubbing up against the underside of his throbbing cock. There were wet noises of Chell sucking Wheatley's cock. The deeper his cock went into her eager hungry mouth, the louder Wheatley moaned and arched his back. His eyes closed as his head lifted up to let out another moan. Wheatley could feel his cock throbbing harder and faster as his climax got closer and closer. He gripped the bed and dug his nails into it. The moment Chell pushed his tip so deep into her mouth that she began to gag on it, Wheatley couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned loudly, but before Wheatley could release himself, he raised his hand up to stop Chell. "Stop luv, stop, stop, stop. I don't want to finish in your mouth. I wanna finish in you, you know? Like the last time?" He requested, panting from the intensity of the pleasure. 

           Chell pulled away with a grin and wiped her lips off from any saliva that remained on them. She climbed on top of Wheatley again and smiled, enjoying the look of his panting and moment he was trying to recover. "Damn love...you're...you're gonna break me if you keep doing these things to me, but...I want more..." He grinned as he grabbed onto Chell's hips and rubbed his wet cock over her exposed stomach. Without a eager grin, Chell wasted no time trying to getting what remained of her orange jumpsuit and took it off of her body, exposing her panties to him. 

           With a grin, Chell sat up again on Wheatley, his cock pressed up firmly against the front of her panties. Wheatley grinned seeing Chell's panties were dark and wet from the taste of his cock and cum. Now, it was her turn to cum. Wheatley helped Chell push her panties to the side to expose her wet pussy again. He slowly pushed himself up into her pussy. Chell biting her lip and moaning through her lips as she felt her pussy being stretched by her lover's big cock. This time, it felt even better then before. With no ring to stop them, Chell felt even more pleasure than before. She dug her nails into his hips as she started to slowly bounce up and down his cock, feeling him deep inside of her almost immediately. She could feel him throbbing deep within her and leaned down to deeply kiss her love as she grind herself up against him. Both of them moaning into each other's lips as Chell slowly bounced harder and faster up and down Wheatley's wet cock. A wet clapping noise echoed through the room as their hips clashed and meet with each bounce. Chell's hands moved up to Wheatley's shoulders with her nails digging into him and his nails dug into her hips. His hips began to meet with hers as he thrusts upward into her pussy as she came downwards. Her pussy squeezed his cock as his cock found that sweet spot in her pussy and pounded against it with each meeting of their hips. Chell moaned and screamed into Wheatley lips as she got closer and closer. Wheatley too began to moan and cry out feeling how sensitive his cock was after cumming, but he slammed her hips down into his once last time as they once again shared the sweet pleasure of cumming. His cum squirted deep inside of her, giving her the pleasure of feeling his cum filling her up once again. Chell panted and collapsed onto Wheatley's body, feeling nothing but satisfaction after their climax. Meeting Wheatley's satisfied yet tired grin.

             After slowly recovering, Wheatley grabbed the blanket of the bed and covered them with it. Their clothes lost somewhere inside the large bed, but after sharing a sweet moment with each other's bodies, they could care less where their clothes ended up. Wheatley's eyes started to close, after cumming for the second time since he was human, he was so relaxed and tired out that he nearly fell asleep, but he made sure Chell was alright first. When he looked up to see Chell's head lying down on his chest, her arms wrapped around him tightly like she was squeezing her favorite stuffed animal. With a warm smile, he gently ran his fingers through her hair and then held her tightly as he slowly fell asleep. 


	8. A Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatley and Chell wake up together and Wheatley decides to repay Chell for the pleasure she gave earlier that day, but a unexpected person comes to visit.

      A couple hours had passed after Wheatley and Chell shared another intimate moment together. Chell was still being held by her lover Wheatley as she had fallen asleep on his chest. When Wheatley slowly opened his florescent blue eyes, he used his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. He wanted to sit up and stretch, but he could feel the weight of his beloved still laying asleep on his chest. A warm smile grew on his face getting to see her cuddling him in her sleep like a stuffed animal. A soft chuckle escaped his lips being reminded of the woman as a child and he was a nanobot. She could never cuddle and hold him like this when he was in his old round body, but it must have been better this way. No cold plates, no whirring sounds from his eye moving, and no large spherical body she somehow got comfortable with cuddling. No, not anymore. Now, she'll get to cuddle and hold a real human man who was warm and easier to cuddle with. Someone who can wrap his arms around her to make her feel safe. Everything seemed so much better now. 

      While Chell's eyes remained closed in slumber, Wheatley gently touched her brunette hair that was always kept up in a ponytail. He gently pushed the loose hairs away from her face and ran the back of his hand across her exposed cheek. Just getting to touch her was a pleasure all of its own. Everything he's ever wanted was right here in front of him. The love of his life, loving him back and sharing human pleasures with him. He couldn't ask for anything more than this moment and he wanted it to last forever. 

       As he gently touched her cheek, Chell began to stir in her sleep. His smile grew even wider into his dorky toothy smile seeing his beloved was starting to wake up. Her arms wrapped around him tighter and squeezed him causing him to let out a soft chuckle. Chell slowly lifted her head up to meet Wheatley's soft eyes and toothy smile. "Good morning luv...well...it's not morning...just later in the same day...at least...that what it seems like. The artificial light isn't as bright so it's not morning, I'd say mid-day." Chell gently brought up her hand and pushed her index finger against his lips to help him stop rambling so soon after she just woke up. Instead, Chell removed her finger from his lips and instead placed her own lips against his gently as her own way to say good morning until she can speak it.      

       When she pulled away from the gentle kiss, Chell grinned softly seeing Wheatley's face blushing brightly. He stared deep into her eyes for a moment making her chuckle softly with a questioning look and Wheatley chuckled softly, "Sorry for staring, it's just...you know...you're...so beautiful. I really feel luckily, I really do. I mean...what I lucky bloke I am to get someone like you in my life." Chell couldn't get over how cheesy Wheatley was, but that's what made him adorable and it made her smile and blush nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a warm smile and started to gently kiss his lips with soft playful pecks, enjoying the warmth of their bodies so close together with a blanket covering them. It seemed like everyday the two were falling deeper in love with each other with each second they spent together. 

        Chell pulled away from the series of kisses just for a moment to look down at Wheatley with a soft smile. He too had a gentle smile on his face, but it didn't last much longer. Wheatley's smile turned devilish for a moment with mischievous eyes. Chell was taken by surprise by the sudden change in his look, but before she could do anything, Wheatley quickly rolled their bodies over so Chell was now underneath him and he was on top of her. The blankets twisted around them, but that didn't seem to stop Wheatley. He grinned softly and bit his lip before explaining himself. "Listen...um...what you did earlier...with my...male part...and your mouth...well I...I'm gonna return the favor. I want to make you happy." Chell blushed brightly realizing what he was implying and watched as he started to untwist the blanket to free himself. She didn't want him to have to go down on her, but part of her was curious on how it would feel and how good it would be. 

         Luckily, they were both already naked so Wheatley could just get to work on pleasing Chell they way she pleased him earlier. Chell blushed brightly as she felt Wheatley kissing her neck softly and started to trail his kisses down her body. She could feel each warm kiss he placed on her getting closer and closer to her sweet spot. Wheatley closed his eyes as his lips made it below her waist. The blanket covering more and more of him the lower he got until he was completely covered. Chell could no longer see him, but she could feel everything. She could feel as his large hands helped spread her legs apart with her legs bent so her knees were in the air, but still covered by the blanket. A chill shot down her spine feeling Wheatley kissing the inside of her thigh followed by his wet tongue slowly tracing up her thigh and to her pussy lips. Already, Chell could feel that she was wet. Feeling this new sensation from Wheatley's efforts to please her was enough to make her tremble. 

          Chell bit her lip as she laid on her back with her knees pulled up to her chest and spread open enough for Wheatley to enjoy her sweet honey pot. There was a moment where Chell just laid in anticipation, waiting for the second she'll feel Wheatley's tongue work her sweet pussy. Then suddenly, Chell moaned hotly feeling Wheatley's warm wet tongue finally touching her clit. A jolt of electricity shot through her as she felt his wet tongue slowly licking her wet clit. She could feel his hands keeping her legs spread open as he began to lick her faster. Wheatley enjoyed the moment his tongue touched her sweet pussy, getting a taste of her delicious pussy. He was surprised by how good it tasted to him, tastier than any food or drink he had before. His tongue found her entrance and quickly Wheatley pushed his tongue into her to taste the inside of her delicious pussy. He moaned into her pussy from her taste, enjoying her warm, tight, pussy with his tongue pushing inside as deep as he possibly could.

           With her eyes closed, Chell couldn't stop herself from moaning as her hand slipped under the blanket and pushed Wheatley's face harder against her pussy feeling her urge to cum getting close. Wheatley's tongue fucked her little pussy in and out over and over again until Chell let out a loud moan, practically screaming, as she came so hard that more than just Wheatley's mouth got covered in her wet juices. He smiled under the blankets, pleased with himself for making her cum so much in such a short time, but when he pulled the blankets off of his head, Wheatley looked proud at her with his face covered in cum. "Oh my God Chell...you tasted so good...I mean, sweet and better than anything I've gotten to eat or drink so far in this body."

             But Chell didn't look happy at all, in fact, she looked horrified. Her hands covered up her exposed breasts with her face as red as possible. Chell gave a look at Wheatley with extreme worry, but Wheatley didn't know why she looked this way. "What's wrong luv? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me I didn't do something wrong!" He pleaded to her hoping that she wasn't upset with him. "Oh...you did something wrong all right." A voice from behind them spoke up from behind them. Wheatley's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. He quickly recognized that voice, a voice he knew too well and feared to hear. Slowly, Wheatley turned in fear and saw that the voice did belong to the one he feared the most: Chell's father. Right then, Wheatley knew...he was a dead man. Her father's face was so full of rage that his face was just as red as a beet. His hands were balled up into fists that were shaking from so much fury that it was impossible to keep them still for long. 

             "Um...okay, sir...I know this looks really bad...and I mean really really bad, but um...well...uh...I promise that I didn't hurt her! I would never hurt her ever! Never, never, ever! I swear on my life!" Wheatley tried to explain without making things worse, but it did the opposite effect. Her father came closer to the two in bed and shouted, "You won't have a life to swear on when I'm done with you, you son of a bitch!" He went to grab Wheatley by the neck, but Wheatley quickly jumped out of the way and out of the bed. He almost landed on his feet, but lost balance and fell to the ground, backing up from Chell's father on the ground using his hands and legs. "Sir, you don't understand! I promise it was consensual! I won't force myself on your daughter! She loves me and I love her! I wouldn't hurt her if my life depended on it!" He pleaded hoping clearing things up would make him less upset. "So then you thought it was okay to deflower my innocent little girl!? Fuck you! I gave you a human body. A mother fucking human body and then I trusted you to not do this sort of thing so much I was coming down to visit my daughter with the little time I have free and thank you, but you know I saw instead!? A fucking idiot screwing my daughter!" He shouted grabbing his neck and lifting his fist up to punch the fallen Wheatley.

             Behind the both of them, Chell was already out of the bed, quickly redressing herself so she could help her lover without causing any more anger from her father by seeing her fully naked again. Then when she saw her father was about to hurt Wheatley, Chell quickly ran towards her father and jumped onto his back. One arm wrapped around his neck while the other grabbed his arm that was about to punch Wheatley. She used all her strength to hold back her father's arm and used her own weight to pull her father backwards. Because of her strength, her father was forced to take a few steps backwards, giving Wheatley a chance to escape. "Chell! What are you doing!? Get off of me!" He shouted trying to get her off without hurting her by grabbing the arm that was around his neck and shaking around to get her loose. Chell's father struggled to get her off, Chell's grip being much stronger than he expected, giving Wheatley just enough time to escape her father's wrath. 

              Wheatley scrambled to get up onto his feet from his fear, but in the end managed to stand up on his own two feet. He knew Chell was wanting him to run based off how she attacked her own father for him, but Wheatley wasn't going to abandon her just because he was scared. He knew her father wouldn't dare hurt her, but seeing him shaking and turning about trying to get his own daughter off of his back made it hard for Wheatley to believe she'll be okay. Wheatley balled his hands up into fists and bit his lip hard, struggling to fight of the instinct to hit her father, knowing it would only make things worse. 

               Then suddenly, Chell's father threw himself backwards onto the very same bed he believed Wheatley violated his daughter on. The force of his own body and with her arms growing tired from holding on and fighting to stay as they were made Chell finally let go of him. "Chell!" Wheatley called out as he tried to get to her, but her father was already walking his way towards Wheatley with anger burning in his eyes. "You're dead Wheatley!" He shouted as he was already raising his fist up to attempt to punch Wheatley once again. Luckily, Wheatley was able to move out of the way fast enough that his swing at him missed by a hair. Right then, knowing Chell was no longer in danger and her father's rage forced on him alone, Wheatley turned to make a run for it, not even caring that he was still completely naked. He knew her father would follow after him, but as long as Chell was out of her father's line of fire then he didn't care what happened to him. 

               Wheatley knew this place well, but with fear and panic constricting his thoughts, it would be even easier to him to make a wrong turn or end up at a dead end. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, but didn't make it too far until he indeed led himself to a testing chamber. He turned to see how close her father was and if he had enough time to find another route, but her father was gaining on him faster than he thought. Even though he knew it would corner him, Wheatley knew he had no choice but to go inside, but without a Portal Gun to help him, Wheatley knew he was doom, but despite that he ran inside once the doors opened up for him. 

               He ran inside the testing chamber to see the test that was set up for a test subject. There were portal surfaces all around, but there was a gap between the two ends of the test filled with dirty sickly looking water. On the other side was a button that summoned a cube over on the side he was on now and another button near it that the cube would be placed on. It would have been simple for someone with a Portal Gun, but for Wheatley he was cornered. Even if he could swim, the water looked like it would kill him somehow in a, probably, horrible way. Unless Wheatley wanted to jump in to finish the job before her father could, he was trapped inside awaiting the wrath of his lover's enraged father. 

               With a soft defeated sigh, Wheatley turned to see Chell's father walking inside with a smug and evil grin on his face. "Well, well, well. Looks like you've got no where to run unless you kill yourself like the coward you are." He slowly got closer and closer to Wheatley, enjoying his upper hand just a bit too much. Wheatley slowly backed up until he could feel the edge of the floor against the soles of his bare feet. At that moment, he knew that he had no where to go and no where to run to. "Pushing you into that water is too good for you. Maybe I'll put you back in your old body with metal plates that won't melt, increase your pain stimulus times times, and throw you into the incinerator forever." Her father purposed with an evil grin. His heart was pounding, but this time he knew it was in fear of what was going that happen to him. In fear of what would happen to Chell. She'll be suffering from his torture just as much as he would be, if not, more. Just the idea of her crying alone in the dark of her room hurt his heart so badly his eyes began to water. Softly, he whispered, "I'm sorry Chell...I wish I could have been around to love you longer."

               Just then, the sound of the automatic doors opening along with another familiar came from behind Chell's father, but when he turned to see what caused the sounds, he heard another sound like before and all he saw was the automatic doors shutting and a blue glowing portal laying on the floor. His eyes widened as he quickly realized what happened. When he turned to face Wheatley again, he instead saw his daughter in front of him with the Portal Gun on her right arm and a orange glowing portal behind her. Her eyes were glaring directly at her father full of anger and courage and she stood strong showing no sign of moving. Wheatley's eyes widened, seeing Chell suddenly spring up before him with the help of the Portal Gun. Chell knows everything about this facility just as much as Wheatley did, but her thinking was clearer without fear or panic in her system. She must have made a run to a nearby lab and grabbed a Portal Gun as soon as her father started to chase him. "Chell..." He whispered with admiration seeing her so strong and quick to think. Chell looked over her shoulder to meet Wheatley's eyes with a confident smile and gave him a wink. Wheatley blushed a bit and a large toothy smile grew on his face, replacing his fear. 

                "Chell, move!" Her father shouted at her, but Chell refused and shook her head at her father. "Damn it Chell! I'm trying to protect you!" He shouted again with his anger growing worse, but Chell remained unfazed by it. Her father stared into her strong and angry eyes for a moment and slowly his anger started to fade. He sighed loudly and he no longer looked like he was going to attack. "Who am I kidding? You don't need protection...you're like your mother: strong and brave. I've had so little time with you that I just wanted to be a good father. I got angry thinking about someone taking your innocence away." He explained himself with a defeated tone. Wheatley walked around the orange portal in the floor and stood beside Chell. "Sir, you are a good father. No father wants to think someone is shagging his little girl, so it's natural you went a little mad." Even though it wasn't gracefully put, Wheatley's words rang truth and her father knew that. He watched as Chell and Wheatley's hands grew closer with their fingers interlacing tightly. He couldn't deny it for any longer. His little girl was in love and it was time to let her go.

                 "Look...I'm still not happy about this, but...I can look past you. You're a grown woman Chell, but you're still my little girl." Her father spoke up with a small smile on his face as he slowly walked closer to the two. He gently touched his daughter's cheek and continued, "I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy, for whatever reason I'd probably rather not know, then that's good enough for me. Even if I don't like it too much." Chell's eyes were gentle and her smile was warm like a loving little girl looking up at her father. Then he turned to Wheatley, but his expression grew firm and serious. He poked Wheatley in his chest hard and said firmly, "Now if you ever make her cry or hurt her. I will throw you into the incinerator." Wheatley chuckled nervously with a worried expression, "What? I would never make her cry! Never ever! Never never ever! I'll never do anything to hurt her! Nope! Not one bit!" 

                  With a firm expression still painted on his face, Chell's father turned and left the room with his hands balled up into fists, leaving the two alone. Both of them sighed at the same time, no longer fearing what her father might do. Wheatley quickly turned to Chell and hugged her so tight that it was difficult for her to breathe as he kissed her all over her face. Chell blushed brightly with a smile as Wheatley said with excitement, "You saved my life! Bloody brilliant! I couldn't believe I actually am not dead right now! Seriously I really thought I was going to die right then!" He went on rambling, loosing up his hug just enough to allow Chell to breathe. Chell just smiled and listened to Wheatley's overjoyed ramblings. They were safe, for now. 


	9. Wheatley's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chell's father aware of his daughter's romantic relationship with Wheatley, he's been keeping a close eye on them causing their time together to be ruined, but Wheatley makes up for it with his gift.

         Ever since Chell's father found out about his daughter's romantic involvement with Wheatley, everything began to change. Her father made his visits to spend time with her more frequent. Even though Chell loved getting to see her father more often, it got harder to be romantic with her lover Wheatley and it was beginning to get frustrating. At first, it was pleasant to see her father everyday more often, because she was getting the time with her father she never got to have as a child, but quickly she realized exactly why he was visiting so much. Every time she and Wheatley wanted alone time together, her father would find some way to interrupt them right when they were in the middle of something. It got to the point that they wouldn't even kiss without her father catching them or stopping it somehow and it was beginning to get very annoying. 

          It didn't help that her father was beginning to become more increasingly passive aggressive towards Wheatley. As part of his big plan to make sure Wheatley and her couldn't have enough time alone, her father began putting them through more tests under his watch and he would seem to criticize Wheatley like it was a compliment, especially after Wheatley has just recently started testing. Chell slowly had to introduce him to the usage of Portals, but since Wheatley's seen her do it so many times, it wasn't hard for him to grasp the concept of portals entirely. It seemed like it would be fun for her and Wheatley to do so many tests together, but she couldn't enjoy it for long with her father making so many passive aggressive comments during and after each test. Once, after completely a simple test without much of Chell's help, her father said, "You've done very well for someone with you education level." But Chell shot him a glare through the cameras he watched them through. She couldn't tell if her glares worked or not any more sense he would normally reply with a "I was just joking." instead of apologizing.

           It's been five days so far and Chell's stitches were almost gone with only just a bit left on her neck where her surgery took place and her voice was finally fit enough to learn speech. As expected, her father would watch them as Wheatley started to teach her with a simple word: apple. Wheatley would sit in front of her on her bed with his legs folded while Chell sat across from him with her own legs folded, but her father wasn't too far from him and just watched with little interruption shockingly. "Come on luv, you can do it. Say 'apple'. Aaapple." He said as if he was teaching a small child, but every time Chell tried to say it only the a sound would make it out. She tried repeatedly, but each time ended with failure. After several tries, Chell sighed and looked down at her crossed legs with disappointment, but she felt the warmth of Wheatley's hand touching her cheek with his fingertips just touching the bottom of her jaw. She felt him pulling her head back up to look at him to see his warm smile and bright florescent eyes. "Don't get down luv. You're a very bright lady, I'm sure you get it. I don't know how much time it would take exactly, but what matters is that you are trying and that's good enough." A warm smile replaced Chell's once upset smile as she placed her hands on his one free hand while his other hand remained on her cheek. They blushed brightly staring into each others eyes deeply, but the sound of Chell's father clearing his throat interrupted their brief moment. They both sighed knowing her father didn't much care for their display of affection, but at least he wasn't attacking anyone.

             When they weren't testing, Wheatley was trying to help Chell learn to speak, but no matter what, they were under her father's supervision. Their hearts were aching, longing to be affectionate with each other once again, but the chance never seemed to rise. The only time it seemed safe was at night, but they were both so tired from the tests and lessons they went through everyday, the most they could do was hold each other and kiss only a few times before their sleepiness got the best of them and drove them to fall asleep; they knew this was done on purpose by her father.

             Deep down, Wheatley was getting sick of living like this. He's never felt like this before, but it was like...fire was burning in his chest. It hurt and it only got worse each day. What was worse was seeing Chell's saddened face as he held her tightly at night. Seeing her upset like this every day, just because of her father's sudden overprotective nature, only drove him further to do something about it. An idea popped into his head one night as Chell's face was nuzzled into his chest. Tomorrow night was going to be different...tomorrow night, they were going to be happy. 

             The next day came quickly and the two went through their daily routine: testing and speech lessons, but there was something different that was going to happen today. When the artificial light was dimmed down low to simulate the night cycle, Chell was laying in bed by herself for the first time in quite awhile. She wondered where Wheatley was. Did he finally give up and done something terrible or has her father done something to him? Chell feared that something horrible happened, but she knew deep down that he was alright. She didn't know how, but something just told her that he was, but it still hurt her that he was gone. Their short cuddle and kiss session was the most affection they could share, but tonight...he wasn't here.

             Then suddenly the door opened with a gentle slow creak and Chell sat up on her bed hoping to see her lover come down the entryway. Peeking around the corner before slowly stepping out, it was Wheatley with an excited smile on his face. "Oh good! You're still awake luv!" He whispered loudly with glee as he ran over to the bed and took her hand quickly, "Come come! I want to show you something! You're gonna really like this!" The excitement Wheatley suddenly had caught Chell by surprise, but before she had the time to question him, Wheatley already grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of bed. Chell didn't fight much to get out of bed, but she was wearing her usual short sleeping shorts and at least wanted to change so she wasn't in her pajamas, but Wheatley didn't seem like he was going to give her that chance. "You're not going to believe what I managed to do luv. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I did it and you are going to love it." He spoke quietly to Chell and dragged her through the door of her bedroom.

             Without being given the opportunity to stop, Chell was dragged by the excited Wheatley out of her room and onto the cold railings that lead to different parts of the facility. She's only ever used the same railing to go to her tests and back to her room, however, this time they went the opposite way. Chell knew the facility just as well as Wheatley did, she even knew the old facility that was underneath the newer one. What could Wheatley possibly show her that she's never seen before? Even with this thought, Chell decided to let Wheatley lead her anyway, besides he seemed so happy by it that it might be something new as far as she knew and if it wasn't, Chell would still enjoy just having Wheatley there with her. 

               It wasn't too long before Wheatley had finally dragged her to a lift that looked relatively used, but she had to wonder why out of all lifts did she bring her to this one. With Wheatley no longer dragging her they were just holding onto each others hands. He let go of Chell's hand and turned to her starting to explain himself with his hands dramatically gesturing. "Okay look, you're gonna be happy about this. This lift here won't take us to another part of the facility, but, get this..." Wheatley paused dramatically with a large grin on his face with his hands balled up to his chest. "It'll take us straight to the surface!" Wheatley announced with his hands opening up suddenly. Chell's eyes widened with surprise, but quickly her expression turned into a questioning one, after all, the only lift she knew of that lead to the surface was in GLaDOS' chamber. Maybe it was possible to have more than one lift that lead to the surface, after all this facility is huge and it didn't look too old, maybe they decided to add in more than exit for the scientists who didn't live at the facility. Wheatley continued to explain seeing the questioning expression on her face. "Luv, I know what you're thinking: 'But Wheatley the only lift that leads outside is where GLaDos is. So how is this lift gonna take us to the surface?' Well my beloved, would you believe that the scientists created multiple exits in the past year or two?" He wouldn't know it, but Chell did figure that was a big possibility already, but for his sake, she put on a smile as if it didn't cross her mind. "I know right!? Bloody hell, you think we would know about this, but I guess they didn't want test subjects making a run for it in case they get cold feet about the tests or some other crazy experiment. Anyway, let's go! What I really wanted to show you is up there." He smiled warmly and pointed up towards the ceiling. 

                  Then, Wheatley gently grabbed her hand and lead her inside, this time without really dragging her inside the lift. He looked away from her for just a moment just to press the red button with a black arrow pointing up and returned his gaze to her. Wheatley gently held onto both of her hands staring at her with sweet eyes. "It's been rough these pass few days...you know...with daddy staring daggers at me and well...making sure we don't do anything...he won't approve of. So, I wanted to make it up to you. Make up for the lost time. And I know you haven't been outside since you were a small child so I thought...it would be nice to see the outside again...at least once with you. See if it is as great as everyone seems to think it is." Chell smiled brightly with her cheeks blushing brightly and her heart picking up pace from his sweet words and gaze. She almost couldn't believe that he thought of something so wonderful to make up for the time her father ruined for them in the most perfect way. Their eyes locked onto each other like they were hypnotized by each other until Chell could feel the lift slowing down, a sign that it was close to the top. "Close your eyes." Wheatley whispered softly to her, but at first, Chell seemed a bit hesitant to do so. "Come on, please? Close your eyes, trust me." He persisted with a toothy grin. Chell gave a soft sigh and a look that read, 'Oh alright' then she finally closed her eyes.

                    Only a few seconds later, Chell could feel something she's haven't felt since she was a little girl: cold nighttime wind against her bare skin. Chills ran down her spine from the slightest touch of that cold familiar feeling. She could feel the loose hairs that lightly framed her face blowing gently in the gentle breeze. Chell was tempted to let go of Wheatley's hands so she could hug herself in hopes of warming herself up, but she didn't have it in her to let go of his warm hands. If she had to suffer the cold, then she would. Then, with her eyes still closed, Chell could hear the harsh metal screeching of the lift's doors opening to let the people inside of it out. She wanted to open her eyes so badly. It's been so long since she's seen the night sky, or any real sky, she was a little girl no older than seven when she last saw the sky. But, before she could actually open her eyes to gaze at the sky, she heard Wheatley's sweet teasing voice, "Ah, ah, ah. No opening your beautiful eyes until I tell you to. Everything's got to be perfect." Chell sighed softly, fighting the urge to disobey her lover and open her eyes anyway, but he's worked to make this perfect for them, so she decided to follow his wishes. 

                     The next moment, she began to feel Wheatley's hands pulling on hers to lead her once again, but this time without her eyes to help her. When she felt her bare feet touch the cold rough ground each step she took was uncomfortable and a bit painful on the soles of her feet, but Chell didn't stop or tell Wheatley about it, after all she didn't want anything to ruin this moment. It wasn't hard for her to figure out this uncomfortable ground was the parking lot for the facility employees for those who don't choose to live here. Luckily, Chell didn't have to endure the uncomfortable feeling for much longer. Soon she felt the gentle touch of a wet blade of grass against the tips of her toes. The sudden feeling made her leg jerk back for a moment then she could hear the cute laughter coming from Wheatley in front of her. "Come, luv. It's just grass, nothing to worry about. Trust me." Even though she knew well grass wasn't something to worry about, it was the sweetness in his voice however that brought a smile to her face. When she did finally step onto the grass, the pain of walking on the asphalt of the parking lot began to fade. Instead, the grass submitted under each step she took hearing it crunching underneath her as well as Wheatley's steps ahead of her. 

                      Suddenly, Chell heard Wheatley's footsteps come to a stop and his pull on her had lessened. Chell stopped in her tracks and felt Wheatley's hands let go of hers and a couple of more crunching noises that got louder to her. He was near her, she could feel his warmth. Then, she could feel his breath against her ear, his hands placing themselves onto her shoulders as he whispered softly, "You can open your eyes now." Chell all of a sudden didn't want to open them, she adored feeling him so warm and close to her, but eventually her eyes did open. Wheatley blocked most of her view, but after giving her a warm smile, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned to the side so she could see his gift. What she saw was a sight that was so beautiful it almost drove her to tears.

                       The glorious light of the full moon was above them, the night sky so clear that the distant stars looked like they were closer than ever. Her hands clasped over her lips as she stared up at the night sky with her breath taken from her. It's been so long since she's been able to look up into the sky and see the brilliant light of the moon. Her hand slowly found his and held it tightly. Just getting to see the moon didn't seem like much to most people, but to her it was a beautiful reminder how the outside world is wonderful, but she made her choice to live at the facility. She will see white and grey walls all around her with simulated day and night lighting, but for now, she could enjoy the sight of something that was different, something she never got to truly enjoy. When she was a child, she thought nothing of the outside world, but now that she remembered what it was like to be out here, in this light, she realized she took her old world for granted, but that was a choice that lead up to this moment. To this and her love for Wheatley, even now, she didn't regret her choice just for those two facts.        

                        "So...do you like it luv? I mean...I think it's beautiful, not as beautiful as you of course, but still beautiful, but it doesn't mean as much to me as it does to you since-" Before Wheatley could continue to ramble on without stop, Chell wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself close to him, almost making him fall backwards, and her face buried in his chest. Wheatley was surprised for a moment to see her suddenly hugging him so tightly, but he softly smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. Chell pulled her head away from his chest and looked up to meet Wheatley's gaze. With the moonlight shining down on them and lighting up each other's features. Chell felt Wheatley's hand run up from her lower back and up to her cheek causing Chell to blush. Slowly, Wheatley started to lean in and closed his eyes. With her cheeks growing redder, Chell slowly closed her eyes and waited to feel Wheatley's lips against her own. 

                         The moment their lips did meet, Chell could feel a sensation that reignited her lost passion thanks to the works of her father. Her own hands grabbed onto his back to pull him as close to her as possible, their chests pushed up against each other. Wheatley enjoyed the feeling her soft lips against his, he's kissed her numerous times in the short time that they've been together, but it's been sometime since he's felt such passion coming from his beloved. This might be their last chance in a long time before they can enjoy each other like this, they have to take advantage of it. 

                         Wheatley pulled away just for a breif moment to look at his beloved's longing eyes for more, but he whispered softly to her, "Don't give me that look luv. Trust me, I want it just as much as you, but for now I want to enjoy you before we get too intimate. We will make love again and again until one of us has to force the other to stop tonight, but...for now...I just...you know...what's the bloody word for it? Cuddle? Embrace? Something like that, just for a tiny bit." Even though Chell's body was wanting him so badly, she could tell his was wanting the same thing, but he was suppressing it with practiced ease for now. With a smile, Chell decided to once again, respect Wheatley's desires, after all it'll make the moment they do make love even sweeter. So, for now, the two lovers laid down onto the grass. Wheatley with his arm around Chell and Chell resting her head on his chest, both of them staring up into the sky enjoying each other's warmth. 


	10. Clipped Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the point of view of Chell's father who is conflicted about the relationship between his daughter and Wheatley. He reflects on the things that's happened and what he's seen, trying to find a solution to the situation that'll satisfy him and won't cause him to lose his daughter.

      For the past few days, Chell's father was determined to make sure Wheatley couldn't seduce his daughter any farther. He started spending more time away from work recently to monitor the two. The moment he caught Wheatley doing unspeakable things to his daughter, anger filled his entire being. Even now, a few days after the event, he wished he did attack Wheatley, but he found himself fighting off the urge to do so. In his eyes, he was doing what any father would: fight for his beloved daughter to protect her. He loved his daughter so much that he didn't want to lose her and when he saw how she defended Wheatley before from his wrath, Chell's father knew that another attack could cause him to lose his daughter for good.

      He thought if he could at least tire them out, then maybe, Wheatley wouldn't touch his daughter again. That's why he decided to spend a majority of the day keeping a close eye on them and staying close. Deep down though, he felt a tinge of pain from it all. He wanted to protect her, but these past few days, her eyes weren't happy anymore. She used to smile everyday and had a reason to smile, even when she had to perform repetitive tests, day after day. Chell used to be eager every morning with the tiny metal ball following after her, but not anymore. 

      Now, Chell was forcing her smiles, faking her own happiness. He's seen it more than enough times these past few days. Every smile she gave Wheatley or him seemed strained, trying to hide her unhappiness from the sights of the people she loved. Chell grew up to be a stronger woman than he'd ever expect. Woman...something about that word to describe his daughter made him uncomfortable. Something about it made him happy, but what didn't make him happy was to see her forging her happiness for his sake; hiding her pain from him. 

      Chell's father remembered one time, after he'd left Wheatley and his daughter alone for the night, one of his fellow scientists asked to speak with him. He didn't know what they would have to talk about, but he agreed anyway in case it was work related, but he got a different conversation instead; one that made him question his choices. This scientist in particular was a young woman, not too much older than Chell was, and she happened to have a father who was hesitant to let her be in serious relationships with men. She said to him that Chell wasn't a little girl anymore and she tried so hard to make him happy everyday with the little time she had with him, and now, when she's fallen in love, he was determined to hold onto her too tightly. She explained that Chell is a young bird now and she's trying to fly, but he keeps clipping her wings preventing her from being the adult that she was. He needed to let her go. He needed to let her fly. 

       After hearing those words, the metaphor kept bouncing around in his head. The next couple of days, he'd be thinking about about those words, and how his decisions had clipped his daughter's wings. She made a major decision to be with someone she truly loves, but he wasn't wanting that. He wasn't wanting her to grow up to make that decision. To him, Chell was still his little girl...the little girl he barely got to see grow up. He began to question himself. Chell's father began to wonder if his own guilt from the decision to spend more time at work than with his daughter was affecting him to do what he's been doing these past few days. Maybe...maybe he did need to let her go; let her fly.

       One night, Chell's father took a lift to be outside, it was a night with a full moon, and he thought the cold night air would help him think. Normally he would be trying to go to sleep in his room, but there was so much bouncing around in his head that he needed to think or else he would never get a good night's rest. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He opened the pack and placed a new cigarette in between his lips then lit the white end with the lighter. He inhaled the deadly smoke deeply then slowly blew out the smoke from his lips. Chell's father has tried to stop smoking, but with everything that's been happening, drove him to do it again. He tried not to smoke in front of Chell at least, but she should be in her chamber by now, so he thought he was safe from her eyes. He didn't want her to think smoking was okay, he's already done enough damage to her. 

        He placed one hand in his pocket while the older held the cigarette, occasionally bringing it up to his lips to inhale it again. Then he began to walk slowly across the facility parking lot. Most of the cars were gone, only a few were still parked from the people who practically lived at the facility like he did. After a few steps, he noticed something strange quickly: two people were in the distance standing in the grass, standing close, looking towards one another. With the help of the moonlight, lighting up their features, it didn't take him long to figure out who the people were: the couple was Wheatley and his daughter.

        Immediately, he questioned why they were out of the chamber and out here instead, but he decided to krept closer to see what they were up to. Luckily the design of the facility offered him a wall or two to hide behind. He couldn't hear what they were saying due to the distance, but he could see them clearly at least. Just by the look of Chell's eyes, he could see the happiness in them; a look he hasn't gotten to see in a long time. She looked so...happy. Happy to have Wheatley close, alone, without anyone else...without her father watching over them. He then saw as the two laid down on the grass together, so close to each other, holding onto one another as they looked up at the moon, whispering to one another. The more he watched this, the more it pained his heart, but this display he didn't get to see before spoke to him in a million ways; the loudest being: let her go. 

         Chell's father turned away, his back pushed up against the wall he was hiding behind, his fingers ran through his hair, and a saddened sigh escaped his lips. Her happy smile and warm eyes couldn't leave his mind. She was so happy with him, he didn't know why, but she was. Then, something deep inside of him began to rise up, the courage to let his little girl grow up; to let her become a woman. He had to let her go, she wasn't happy when he...kept clipping her wings. Chell's father began to walk back inside the facility, careful not to disturb the two lovers in the distance, finally making a decision that might allow his guilt to fade and let him have a good night's sleep. It was a hard decision for him to make, one that pained him, but he'd rather be in pain, then to never see his daughter have a real smile ever again. 


	11. Sweet Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatley and Chell share a sweet and romantic moment under the light of the full moon.

        The stars twinkled so brightly up in the vast darkness of the dark night sky; giving the moon company as it shone down on the loving couple lying down together underneath it. The night air was cool, but with Wheatley and Chell cuddling together on the soft grass had each other's bodies to keep warm. Everything seemed so perfect: the grass was soft, the night sky was beautiful, and Chell was cuddling the man she loved. Just feeling his arm wrapped around her and holding her close to his body made her feel so happy and warm. She didn't want this moment to end, if she could, Chell would freeze time, and share this moment with Wheatley forever. 

         Wheatley's body was so warm and comfortable, Chell was surprised that she hasn't fallen asleep, yet. With her head resting on his chest, she could hear his heart pounding. To Chell, that pounding beat, was the most beautiful sound she's ever heard. Wheatley was alive, he was human, and he had a heart just like she did. What made her smile even more was knowing that his heart belonged to her, but her's belonged to him. Even now, resting here with him, Chell's heart was pounding fast, the same rhythm as his. Every time her own heart beat copied his, syncing their beats to match perfectly. Everything was perfect. 

          After several long minutes, Wheatley's voice finally broke the silence. "Do you wonder what it's like to be up there? On the moon? I mean, it looks so nice from here, but what if it's really different up there? Like say we went to live on the moon. How the bloody hell would we live? There's no bloody food, water, or anything to build a home with. Wouldn't that be crazy if we lived up there instead of here?" Wheatley rambled on randomly with his hand opened up towards the moon just before turning to gaze towards Chell. She just giggled softly at the Wheatley's rambling, but wished she could give an answer to him.

          For a moment, a tinge of sadness shot through her. Chell was reminded that, even with Wheatley's teachings and help, she hasn't been able to speak a single word. She was growing more anxious about the situation. Every time she failed to say even a single letter, Chell felt like she would never learn to speak, never learn to have a full conversation with her lover. Wheatley said he'd love her, whether she could talk or not, but still, deep inside of her, she wanted to speak to her lover. To see him smile at her ideas, to smile at her voice, and to see the happiness in his eyes every time she said she loved him. 

           Wheatley could see the sadness in Chell's eyes, knowing that dark thoughts had past through her mind, but he wanted to chase those thoughts away. Gently, with his free hand, Wheatley gently touched Chell's cheek. The moment she felt the warmth of his hand against her cheek, Chell's eyes met his, and she stared straight at her concerned lover. Softly, Wheatley whispered, "Hey...don't make that look...everything's alright. I love you with all my heart and I'm happy just to be by your side. Whatever it is that's bothering you, just remember, I'm right here. You're not alone luv. I'm here." He gave her a gentle warm smile. His words alone almost drove her to tears. Chell's arms wrapped around him tighter as she stared into his eyes full of love and comfort and gave him a gentle nod of understanding. 

             As they stared into each other's eyes, their lips slowly drew closer, their eyes slowly closing every second their lips inched closer until they felt the warmth and softness of each other's lips. Their lips were softly kissing each other, pulling away for a couple of seconds, but quickly returning to touch. What started as a gentle and loving kiss soon became one of passion. Chell's hands moved up Wheatley's body to touch his cheeks and pull his lips back against hers every time he pulled away. It's been so long since they were able to kiss like this, and now, now they were going to enjoy each other. 

             Slowly, Wheatley pulled himself on top of her, almost like a magnet was pulling him towards her. His hands touched her hips softly then slowly ran up her entire body until he found her hands. His hands grabbed onto hers, laced his fingers with hers, and pinned her hands down gently against the soft grass beside either side of her head. The familiar urge was rising up inside him once again, he wanted her, it's been so long since he's felt himself inside of her. A fire was burning in his gut, a desire to take her again in the heat of his deep passion. 

             Wheatley's hand slipped in between Chell's knees, slowly rubbing the crotch of her jumpsuit, pulling his lips away to trace her lips with his tongue. He could hear Chell's heated breath knowing that was a sign that she wanted him too. Wheatley slowly kissed down his jaw to kiss and lightly bite her neck, a soft, but husky growl escaped his lips and into her skin. A soft, longing, moan escaped her lips as Chell closed her eyes and turned her head to expose more of her neck. His lips pulled away from her neck and brought them closer to her ear. "Do you want to return to the room luv?" But Chell's head shook softly, she wanted him, right here, right now. She didn't care if they were out in the open, she wanted him now, and Wheatley was happy to grant her that wish. 

              His hands slipped up underneath her sleeping tank top to lift it up and expose his lover's soft, round, breasts. Her little pink nipples already hard from the cool air as well as her own arousal. Wheatley brought his lips to them and began to suck on her nipples as his hands were already working on pulling her sleeping shorts off. He pulled her shorts down her legs and off of her completely, placing them on the grass nearby. His lips squeezing her tiny nipples as he sucked eagerly on it. He could hear her sweet voice as she moaned for him. His free hand rubbed her other nipple, playing with it in between his index finger and thumb. Meanwhile, one of Chell's hands was digging into the back of Wheatley's jumpsuit, while the other was pulling down the zipper to expose the bulge that was already pushing up against the tightness of the suit. 

              When Wheatley pulled his lips away from Chell's nipples, he helped Chell with the rest of the zipper, freeing his already hard cock from the confines of his jumpsuit. Already, Chell's legs were spread open for him, giving him access to her sweet spot. They were both so hungry for each other, they were too eager to feel each other to care about how fast they were going. They didn't know when the chance would come again and needed so badly that they were grabbing the moment as quickly as they could. 

               Wheatley pulled her panties to the side of her eager, wet, entrance; exposing her sweetest spot just for him. Without hesitating, Wheatley hands grabbed Chell's and pinned them back down beside either side of her head, pushing his chest against her breasts, brought his lips to hers to kiss her deeply, and finally thrusts his hips into her. His jumpsuit opened up enough that entering her wouldn't be a problem. His legs tangled with hers as his hips slowly thrust into her, slowly enjoying the tightness of her entrance squeezing his length. He fit inside of her so perfectly, it was like God himself designed them to be together. Chell's moans rung deep into Wheatley throat as his tongue played with hers. He was pushing himself so deep into her, every single inch of himself was inside of her. Chell's thighs were spread apart to give him all the room he would need to pleasure them both. Wheatley groaned and shivered feeling how deep he was inside of her, and how wonderful it felt to be inside of her, the woman he loved.  

                His thrusts were slow, deep, and passionate. Every time he thrust himself into her, Chell let out a loud, heated, moan into his lips. Their hands squeezing each other hard with their fingers interlaced. For several minutes, Wheatley stayed at it pace, but win his desire became too strong, his thrusts became harder and faster. His hips crashing against hers and listening to the sweet, wet, claps of their hips meeting. Wheatley pulled his lips away from Chell's giving them both the breath their bodies were needing. He buried his face into her neck as his thrusts grew faster and faster, listening to her moaning louder and louder, knowing her climax would be soon. He could feel her sweet spot growing tighter as her climax was at its breaking point. Suddenly, Chell cried out in a passionate and orgasmic moan, "OHHHH WHEATLEY!" as she could feel herself about to cum, but the moment he heard her cry, Wheatley was frozen with shock.

                 When his thrusts stopped, Chell looked desperately at Wheatley, wondering why he stopped, but only to see an excited grin on his face. "Oh luv! You said your first word!" But while Wheatley was excited by her accomplishment, Chell was too desperate to care. She used her strength to roll them over so she was now on top of him. Without warning, Chell began to bounce up and down Wheatley's length, wanting their climax now. In shock, Wheatley had no power against her, but feeling her bouncing up and down on him felt so amazing that he didn't want it to stop. Within minutes, the two moaned loudly calling each other's names as they climaxed again.

                  Their bodies went limp as they panted tiredly for breath. Wheatley laughed in amazement saying, "I can't believe it, you said my name! Your first word was my name!" He touched her cheek to make her look at him and requested, "Please, say it again, I wanna hear your voice say my name." With a soft giggle, Chell grinned and said once again, "Wheatley. Wheatley. Wheatley." He smiled so brightly hearing her sweet, soft, voice, but seeing the tiredness in her eyes, he decided that they'll celebrate after a good rest. So, Wheatley pulled himself out of her and helped Chell get her clothes back on. When he zipped up his jumpsuit, he saw Chell was already asleep on the soft grass beside him. He smiled gently and touched her cheek softly, "Sleep well, my luv." Then with great care, Wheatley picked up Chell, and carried her like she was his bride back to her room to sleep in the warmth of her bed. 


	12. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell's father comes to visit Chell and Wheatley with some special news.

         When morning came, the light shone into the room, brighting up the room with artificual light; the gentle growing light slowly reached to Chell's resting face. Slowly, Chell began to stir in her sleep, the light causing her to wake instead of the unpleasant buzzer she was so use to hearing. She was relucantant to open her eyes, wanting to sleep longer because of how late she stayed up last night, but with the light against her closed eyes, it was a matter of time before Chell would open her eyes. She wanted to turn away from the light to go back to sleep, but a pair of strong, warm, arms were wrapped around her waist. Chell could feel a warm chest pressed up against her back, feeling the gentle rise and fall of each breath from the one holding her close: her beloved Wheatley. 

          Memories of last night began to flood back to Chell, the wonderful sight of the moon, sharing a sweet moment with Wheatley, yesterday was so perfect. The only thing that made it better was feeling Wheatley's warm body against her and feeling his arms around her this morning. His face was buried against her shoulder blade, letting her feel the warmth of each breath he took. His arms were wrapped around her so tightly that Chell couldn't even turn to face her lover. Just feeling his arms holding her so tight made Chell smile. It felt like he was so scared to lose her, the kind of tight hug that says: please don't leave, I'll never let go. There wasn't much that she could do while his arms were around her in a love grip, so Chell rested her head against the softness of her pillow, waiting for Wheatley to wake up. 

           After some time, Chell finally felt Wheatley's face rubbing against her shoulder blade with a awakening moan; Wheatley was waking up. His arms wrapped around his lover wrapped around her even tighter as his body started to move underneath the covers. Chell could barely breathe from his grip on her, but luckily Wheatley's grip started to loosen. Wheatley's face nuzzled against her shoulder blade then slowly pulled away to look down at his lover. He sat up a little with his arms finally letting go of Chell and smiled warmly as he stared down at his lover. Slowly, Chell switched sides she was laying on so she could finally see him, with a sweet smile on her face. Seeing her smile, Wheatley too, had a warm smile on his tired face. "Good morning, luv." He greeted with a gentle voice with his hand slowly reaching up to touch her warm cheek. Chell held his hand against her cheek and closed her eyes for a moment. "G...go...good....m...mor...morn...morning....Wheatley..." 

            Wheatley began to grin widely seeing his beloved was slowly learning to speak after much effort. He was happy to see all his sessions with her were finally showing results. It seemed like it was going to take a longer time than expected before she could say even one word, but last night proved that she was improving, even if it was a slow process. What made it even better was getting to hear Chell's sweet feminine voice. Last night, when she called out his name, Wheatley was frozen with amazement, not only because she said her first word, but because her voice was even more beautiful then he imagined it would be. To him, her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

            The two lovers stared deeply into each other's eyes, their lips slowly meeting for their first kiss of the day, knowing Chell's father would arrive in a few minutes if he was on time. Wheatley didn't want to stop kissing her, but he knew he should, especially since her father would throw his death glare at him if he even tried to kiss Chell. Just when Wheatley was planning on pulling away to keep himself from kissing her again, he felt Chell's warm hand against his cheek, pulling him closer. He wouldn't dare fight against his love; he didn't want to. He let Chell pull him into another kiss that lasted longer than the last which led to another then another, but with great resistance, the two had to fight to keep off of each other. 

             Suddenly, the door to Chell's room opened and Chell's father slowly walked out from the entryway to see Wheatley and his daughter lying together. Immediately, the two tried to pulled themselves away from each other, but Chell's father rose his hand up and began to speak with a almost defeated, but sincere tone. "No...it's alright...you two don't have to do that when I walk into the room anymore..." Chell sat herself up beside Wheatley with a surprised look on her face. She turned to look at Wheatley to see, he too, had a surprised look on his face. The two were baffled, her father never wanted to see them like this, but today...today he...didn't seem too bothered by it. Chell didn't know what to think...she didn't know whether to be happy...or concerned. 

              Chell's father sighed, lifting a hand up to rub the back of his neck, he was pacing back and forth in front of the bed with a complexed expression. Chell has never seen her father like this before. She touched Wheatley hand for a moment, before getting up from her bed to walk towards her troubled father. With his back towards her, Chell placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at his daughter. A brief moment of silence were between the two when Chell attempted to speak. "W-wha...what's...w-w-wrong...d...dad?" She managed to ask with a concerned tone. 

               Hearing his daughter speak, a smile grew on her father's face, temporarily replacing his once troubled one. "My...you're finally starting to speak..." He smiled warmly, placing a hand on her cheek softly. Chell returned the smile with warm eyes and replied, "Y-yes...i-it's...h-h-hard...b-but...I'm...l-lea...learn...learning." A even bigger smile came over her father's face, but his eyes were saddened and hurting. "Yeah...you're learning...you're growing up...actually Chell...I've been wanting to talk to you...and Wheatley, about something." He confessed as he gently grabbed his daughter's hands. Wheatley, meanwhile, was getting up from the bed to stand behind Chell and listen closely to her father's words.

                "Listen...last night...I had some time to think about things. At first, I was angry about my daughter having a boyfriend, especially someone I believed wouldn't bed her, but...I see I was wrong. I was also wrong in the way I've been handling it. I've been putting myself in between you two...and it's not right for me as a person to do that." Her father sighed, taking a moment to choose his next words. "Chell...I haven't been around much...and it's my fault...I chose work over you...yet...you came out to be a beautiful, intelligent, young, woman...and that's when I went wrong. I was treating you like a child, but...you're an adult. If you want to be with Wheatley...and he treats you well...then I shouldn't stop that. You two...have my blessing to be together." He explained, squeezing his daughter's hands, and taking a look into his daughter's sparkling eyes.

                Silence was once again between them, but then, Chell suddenly wrapped her arms around her father with her face buried into his chest. Chell's father wasted no time to hug his daughter tightly. He could feel his shirt getting a bit wet from the tears that were welling up in his daughter's eyes. He looked up to see Wheatley was smiling warmly, watching the two, and giving them much needed space. After a few minutes, Chell pulled away from her father, and she opened her mouth to speak. "T-thank...you...dad...I love you..." Her father's eyes became wet with tears, hearing his daughter saying those words he always wished he could hear: I love you. With his voice breaking, he replied, "I love you too, kiddo." He leaned close and kissed her forehead, then gently tousled her hair. 

                "Thank you so much sir! I mean, I love you daughter so much, but God it was getting hard with you watching us all the time! Like a eagle watching over his chick or a bear and his cub you were! I could barely kiss her without seeing that deadly glare of yours. Oh, and Chell was wanting to so badly too, but we were too tired from all your work you put us through!" Wheatley rambled, breaking the sweet atmosphere between father and daughter, but seeing her father glaring at him for a brief moment seemed to make Wheatley shut his mouth quickly. "Don't push it Wheatley..." He warned, but with a friendly smile coming to replace his intimidating one. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. No tests today. After what I've done, you two deserve a rest." 

                 With that, Chell's father turned and left the room, leaving the lovers alone once again. Chell turned to face Wheatley and quickly jumped onto him with excitement, giggling, and wrapping her arms around him tight. However, Wheatley was off guard, and ended up falling backwards onto the ground with Chell in his arms. "Oooowww! Luv, careful! You're gonna make me break my back! I rather not have a broken back, thank you." He laughed playfully after a brief moment of pain. Chell giggled looking down at Wheatley and apologized, "I'm...s-sorry...Wheatley...I...w-was...t-too...e-e-excited..." A warm smile grew on Wheatley's face and he kissed Chell softly, "I can't be mad at you luv. I love you too much." 

                  For the rest of the day, the two spent almost the entire day in Chell's room. Only leaving a few times to eat or just to walk together, finally able to hold each other's hands without worry. While on their walked, they heard rumors from scientists passing by that soon, Wheatley wouldn't be the only core with a human body, but the two didn't think much of it now. What mattered was that they were free to love each other without her father's watchful eye. 


	13. An Old Friend With a New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell and Wheatley discover her father's newest experiment.

    Several days had passed after Chell's father had announced his blessing towards his daughter and her lover. For the first time, in quite awhile, everything was as it should be. Chell and Wheatley were happy, and Chell's father left them be, only keeping his eye on them during tests to observe their results. Chell and Wheatley were finally allowed to kiss, hold hands, hug, and make love without fear or worry; as should normal couples be able to. No passive aggressive insults and no constant watch; everything was perfect. However, today something different was going to happen. 

      It seemed like today was going to be like every day: tests, lessons, and alone time for Wheatley and Chell, but after they finished the tests that her father wanted them to complete, he asked if they could meet with him with a moment. At first, Chell and Wheatley didn't know what to expect from him, they just hoped it wasn't something bad. What he wanted to discuss with them was unknown to the couple, but with her father giving his blessing to their relationship, they knew it wasn't something to do with their love. Still, they were curious about what he had to say to them despite that. 

      Once they reached to her father's personal office, the automatic doors opened, to show Chell's father typing away at on his computer. "Hello, sir! You wanted to see us right? I mean, that's what we heard...so I'd expect that you do." Wheatley greeted in his usual manner. Hearing Wheatley speaking, Chell's father took a glance away from his computer to see his daughter and the human core holding each other's hands near the entrance of his office. A soft smile grew on his face, then he returned his attention to the computer screen and continued to type while saying, "Ah, yes. I was wanting to tell you two about something, I think you'll like. Just give me one moment to finish typing your tests results." 

      Silence overcame the room, only the sound of clicking keys of a keyboard, echoed in the room. Chell and Wheatley stood, waiting awkwardly, while still holding each other's hands in complete silence. Wheatley balled up his hand and brought it up to his lips to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat. "Well...um...I...guess I'll just grab us a couple chairs then." He shrugged looking towards Chell before going to one part of the room to grab two unused chairs Chell's father had sitting around. He carried one for Chell to sit in first, then another for himself, near her father, as they waited just a few moments for him to finish his report. 

       When he was finally finished, Chell's father sighed and put his hands on his desk, then turned his chair to face Wheatley and his daughter who were waiting patiently. He folded his hands onto his lap and silently stared down at the ground for a second before looking up to meet their eyes. "Wheatley...do you remember when I told you that your human body was an experiment?" He asked, looking directly at Wheatley. "Uh...well, yeah, I mean, yes sir...but, why bring that up now? Did something go wrong with my body or something you noticed about me!?" He asked with a bit of panic in his voice while his hands raised up to his chest. "No, no! Your body's completely fine, in fact, doing better than we expected. You're extremely healthy and everything is working properly, exactly how a human body should...and because of that...me and the rest of the scientists made a decision..." Chell's father explained, then paused for a moment to see their reaction. 

        Chell looked at Wheatley with concern for a moment, meeting her lover's own concerned gaze, before turning their attention back towards her father. Wheatley reached over and grabbed Chell's hand, squeezing it tightly, and Chell, in return, squeezed his back. Her father, finally, continued, "We've...decided that we want to expand on the human core experiment...and we created another human body for another core. Our goal is...to create a body strong enough to contain GLaDOS without worry of her trying to rebel again..." He went on explaining, but the minute he mentioned GLaDOS, both Chell and Wheatley's eyes shot open. Wheatley jumped up from his seat, shouting, "But sir! We can't risk that! GLaDOS is bloody insane! The moment she's free she'll get out of control again and she'll try to kill everyone again!" Chell jumped up from her seat as Wheatley began to panic at the idea of GLaDOS becoming loose once again. She touched his shoulders softly and Wheatley looked at her in response. Softly, Wheatley sighed, as he brought up his hand to touch her hand that laid on his shoulder. "I just...I just don't want Chell to get hurt from a mistake like that sir."

         Chell's father, then, stood up from his seat as well with his arms behind his back in a professional manner as he continued to speak. "I know...that's why we're going to be testing this experiment on other cores like yourself. Follow me, I'll show you what I mean." With that, Chell's father walked towards the entrance of his office to lead the couple. Wheatley, still seemed shaken and tense, so Chell gently reached and squeezed his hand. When Wheatley turned to look at her once again, she gave him a warm smile with loving eyes. She leaned up to kiss his cheek and said with a comforting tone, "It...it'll...b-be...okay...Wheatley." Just hearing her say those words, were enough to comfort Wheatley as a warm smile overcame his frown. He took a breath and squeezed her hand, "You're right luv...your father knows what he's doing...hopefully..." He spoke softly, only to hear the sound of her father clearing his throat. Chell's father was still waiting for them near the entrance, but was growing a bit impatient from their hesitation. 

          In a matter of minutes, Chell and Wheatley followed Chell's father into the very same lab that once contained Wheatley's human body. Just like before, all the scientists in the lab bustled about performing their duties. Wheatley, unconsciously, started to walk towards the tank that held the very body he was inside of now. He was careful not to get in the way of the busy scientists. Chell was following her lover closely behind, curious to see what it was that was drawing him. Soon, Wheatley was in front of the very tank he remembered waking up in. His hand gently touched the glass of the tank and sighed softly, "This was were my body was luv...this is where I first woke up." Chell stared at the tank with interest, she too, placed her hand upon the glass. It was hard for her to believe that the body she made love to...the body of the man she loved...was once inside this very same tank. When she looked towards Wheatley, she noticed something was wrong in his eyes and asked, "Wheatley...w-wha-what's...w-wrong?" He then, pointed out a small detail, "The inside is still wet...like it's been used again..."

           Just then, a group of scientists walked into the room with someone Chell's never recognized before. The person being lead by a the scientists looked different from anyone else she's seen here. The man was tall, just about a couple inches taller then Wheatley, but at the same time, the strange man was twice as muscular then Wheatley was. His hair was dark brown, but very little of it was exposed due to the black cowboy styled hat he was wearing. A white tank top exposed his muscular arms, allowing him to show them off, while it also hugged his chest and stomach tight enough to see some of the muscle underneath. Also, wearing a pair of dark jeans that was a bit loose on his legs with the bottom of them stuffed in his shin-high dark brown combat boots. His jaw was sharp, almost as sharp as Wheatley's, but covered with a bit of dark brown stubble. Chell couldn't see his eyes, since they were being covered by a pair of dark sunglasses, but it wasn't hard for her to tell what he was staring at. 

             Chell was staring at the man with surprise, mostly because, she's never seen a man like him before. She was use to Wheatley because she knew him for so long, but this man was far different from anyone else she's ever seen; he didn't look like he didn't belong in a science facility at all. While lost in her thoughts, she noticed that the man pulled his sunglasses down while looking straight at her. His eyes were fluorescently glowing like Wheatley's, but his eyes were deep green instead of blue. The look in his eyes as he stared directly at Chell were similar to the eyes Wheatley had when he wanted to make love to her, which worried her a bit. 

              Wheatley, unlike Chell, was staring at the man with a mild disgust. He didn't know why, but there was something about this man that worried and angered him. Whether it'd be the confidence in his stride or just the cocky attitude he expressed greatly just by walking into the room. When he noticed the way he was staring at Chell, that anger only grew stronger. Wheatley pulled Chell close to him by the waist in attempts to protect her from the eyes of the stranger, but it seemed to fail, because the man began to walk towards them. 

               When he was close enough, the man easily pushed Wheatley away from Chell, not caring what would happen to the blue-eyed smaller man. He then blocked Chell from reaching Wheatley by leaning on the glass of the tank beside her where Wheatley was once standing, clearly trying to show off his muscles to her. "Hey there, little lady...name's Rick. I was once an adventure core, but now, I'm an adventure man. Ready for action, danger, and pleasing a pretty lady like yourself." He grinned, speaking in a southern accent, and giving Chell a seductive wink. 

                Chell was trying to find a way around the man to get to Wheatley, but Rick would step in front of her to block her path with every attempt she made. "Whoa now, no need to worry about that boy little lady. You should be concerned about the man in front of you sweetheart." He grinned, lifting his arm up, and flexing his muscle. "I mean, I was manly when I was a core, but damn, look at me know. I real man, a bigger man than that twig you were hanging out with." Chell was beginning to grow frustrated, knowing Wheatley was pushed down on the ground, and this man wouldn't move out of the way, but before she could do anything, Chell saw a hand on Rick's arm. Wheatley picked himself back up and pushed himself back to Chell's side, "Okay, listen here you! I...I don't appreciate you doing that and flirting with her...so...please...stop." Wheatley spoke up trying to seem tough, but Rick's larger size was quite intimidating to him. Rick grew a snarl on his face and began to growl, "What'd you say to me?" Poor Wheatley, shrunk down, but still tried to stay strong and defend Chell. "Y-you heard me, you...you...big...um...stupid...bloke..." He tried to speak, but his hands were beginning to shake with fear. Chell, however, was smiling at Wheatley; he was defending her...even against Rick's large size. Her heart began to pound even harder at the thought that he was so brave, knowing he could be easily beaten, but still standing up for her.

                 "What!? You'll pay for that!" Rick roared and grabbed Wheatley by the chest of his jumpsuit to hold him still while raising up his right fist to land a hit on the defenseless Wheatley, but before a blow could be struck, Chell's father spoke up, "Enough Rick, let my daughter's boyfriend go...or do you want to lose that body already?" After hearing the scientist, Rick reluctantly lowered his fist with a frustrated sigh, and pushed Wheatley back, but not hard enough to knock him down this time. "You better go Rick...you still have tests your body needs to go through..." Her father continued, making Rick growl towards Wheatley. "You better watch your little lady, boy. You might wake up and see she's in my bed instead of yours." He threatened before stomping away with balled fists. 

                  Chell sighed, looking at Wheatley to see rage in his eyes, his hands balled into shaking fists, but when she gently touched his hands, Wheatley slowly opened his hands. He sighed as the anger slowly left them, but replaced by something else: fear and sadness. "Thank you, dad." Chell spoke softly, only getting a soft nod from her father and apologized, "You two can go, after that, you're free to do what you two please. I apologize for Rick, we're trying to work on his...issues." Chell gave him a gentle nod towards her father as she and Wheatley began to leave the room to return to their room, but Chell began to worry. The look in Wheatley eyes were so angry, then fearful and depressed...almost like he had doubt about something. 


	14. First Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is so short, but I'm currently at college and so my time to write will be limited, I will try to make the next chapter longer.

       Today's earlier events didn't leave Chell's thoughts, even in the comfort of her own room, despite being alone with her lover. She couldn't get over what happened; the way Rick behaved and displayed himself like he was some sort of stallion worth admiring. He was a bully towards Wheatley and disgusting towards her, but because of his size and strength there was nothing she could do to stop him and deep down that fact bothered her. What could stop him from beating up Wheatley and stealing her away for himself; nothing and that alone was a terrifying thought.

        Along with that fear, Chell was concerned about Wheatley. She couldn't get the look he had out of her thoughts; those helpless, dark, eyes. Chell never saw that look in his eyes before, even when they were suffering from her father's constant attention and pushing. The cause of those eyes had to have been because of Rick, maybe Wheatley fearing the same thing she was, but she wasn't quite sure yet. Whatever it was, there was something in his eyes, a dark look that bothering her to no end. Never has she seen his beautiful blue eyes turn that dark before and she never wanted to see that light fade again.

         Even now, while they were alone and close, Wheatley hasn't looked towards her often or even said a word; a first for the normally talkative and active man. Something about this silence was torture to Chell; never has Wheatley looked so upset and remained quiet for this long. Already, Chell missed his cute, random, ramblings, even if they were about nothing. Her heart ached just to hear him say one word, but Wheatley wasn't himself and something was bothering him so badly he remained silent. 

          The silence became so maddening that Chell decided to finally speak up and ask the question that's been on her mind. "What's wrong Wheatley?" She asked, gently placing her hand on top of his, sitting next to him on the bed. Wheatley was looking down at his lap, his eyes were in deep thought until his lover finally spoke. He finally looked up to meet Chell's concerned gaze with a pair of worrisome eyes and a fake smile, "Nothing's wrong luv," he replied plainly. Chell, clearly not convinced, decided to continue to push. "I...k-k-know...s-ome-thing...is...wrong, Wheatley. You're...dif-differ-different." Wheatley's look showed a tinge of pain, only convincing her further something was wrong. "P-ple-please...te-tell...me."

           Wheatley was silent for a moment longer and sighed with frustration and defeat. He raised one hand up and ruffled his blond hair for a moment and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Look..." He started with a troubled tone, "I...after seeing Rick...seeing how much bigger...stronger...and...well...better looking he was...I...well...I was so angry seeing him flirting with you luv, I wanted to knock his bloody teeth out, but...I can't...and I know that I can't..." Wheatley paused for a moment and Chell remained quiet just listening to her lover's concerns. "I guess...I guess I began to doubt myself...doubt that...you would stay with me after seeing how much better Rick is..." Wheatley sighed, laying his hands down on his lap in defeat as he looked away from Chell to stare at the wall across from him. 

             A moment of silence came between the two troubled lovers. Chell could see the pain in Wheatley's eyes with his hands balled up into fists, shaking with rage. She's never seen him like this before; never seen him so full of pain and rage just from the thought of losing her to some guy she didn't even like. Her heart began to ache seeing him like this. Chell gently placed one of her hands on top of her lover's shaking fists, feeling the effects of his rage against the softness of her palms. Slowly, Wheatley's hands began to grow still, but tears started to form in his eyes once his rage faded from Chell's gentle touch. She saw the tears escape his eyes to run down his face, wetting his cheeks and chin. This was the first time she's ever seen him angry, suffering, and now crying just from the thought of losing someone he loved. He loved her so deeply and with such passion that the very idea of losing her was destroying him. 

             Chell squeezed Wheatley's balled up hand and used her free hand to touch his cheek. She gently made his face turn to her to meet her gentle gaze and began to speak as best as she could. "Wheatley, I'll nuh-never le-lea-leave you. I love you, not R-R-Rick...my he-heart belo-longs to you. I don't want R-Rick, I want you and I'll pru-prove it to you." She smiled sweetly and slowly brought her face closer to his to kiss his lips softly. Wheatley savored the sweet kiss from his beloved, his tears slowly stopping as his sadness was replaced by his lover's sweetness. His hand slowly rose up to gently touch her hair and hold her close as they shared a long kiss. 

              After several minutes, the two's lips finally parted from each other and Wheatley gently pressed his forehead against Chell's. His fingers began to play with her ponytail with such careful touches and he whispered, "Promise me Chell...promise me we'll never be apart...that we'll never leave each other no matter what...just the idea of losing you nearly killed me...and...I...I don't want to doubt us ever, ever again...so...please...luv...promise me." Chell smiled softly and pulled herself away to stare into his eyes directly. She squeezed his hand and spoke clearly, "I promise...my love."

             


	15. Making a Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a bit slow these past few chapters, but I promise the very next chapter will speed up again with a new development!

      Several days had passed by since Chell made a promise to her lover, Wheatley. Since the arrival of the newly human Rick, things began to become difficult once again. Rick immediately took a liking to Chell in a way that made Chell uncomfortable and enraged Wheatley. The newly human adventure core began to flirt with Chell every moment he possibly could and tried pushing Wheatley out of his way. Neither of the two could do anything about Rick's aggressive advances. No matter how much Chell told him to stop, Rick continued to persist. Wheatley was smaller and weaker than the muscular show off, so any attempts Wheatley made to make him leave them alone were all in vain. 

      Constantly, Rick would referred to himself as a real man and try to impress Chell with his strength and body. He even appeared shirtless in front of Chell on purpose to show off his muscles and claim it was an unintentional accident. He would try again and again to impress her with his strength and what he called, "manliness". He would lift several cubes at a time during tests without the help of the Portal Gun. Rick would try to intimate Wheatley during tests they performed together by trying to solve them quicker and more effectively, but that was the only time Rick would fail at something. Wheatley wasn't the brightest person, but he was smarter than Rick when it came to puzzles and tests because of that, only during tests did Wheatley feel superior to Rick. 

       At some point, Wheatley had enough of Rick's advances and he was going to do something about it. After Chell's promise to him, Wheatley was far less fearful that Chell would leave him for Rick, but he still despised the way Rick continued to flirt and irritate her. Chell told him to not let Rick get to him, but he just couldn't control himself anymore and needed to act. When Chell was away, either helping her father or performing a special test she needed to do alone. Wheatley tried to work out and build up his strength. However, for a person who never exercised in his entire life, it proved to be harder for him then expected. 

       At first, he tried to start with a simple basic: push-ups. However, when he tried to push himself off the ground with the strength of his thin arms, Wheatley could barely push far off the ground without his arms starting to hurt and a burning sensation going through them. Immediately, Wheatley became alarmed when he felt this new burning feeling. He began to fear that what he did has done damage to his human body somehow, but when he asked a scientist, who helped develop and test his body, about it, the scientist just smiled and chuckled. He explained to Wheatley that the burning sensation was pain, but it was a good kind of pain that people experience during exercises. Wheatley didn't like the idea of experiencing that horrible feeling every time he wanted to exercise; feeling it once made him never want to exercise again, but he had Rick to worry about.

        When he saw the conflict in Wheatley's face, the scientist grinned and offered to help him with his exercises and push through the pain. In fact, the scientist thought it would be an interesting research opportunity to see how Wheatley's body handles extreme conditions when pushed hard enough. The idea seemed to be even better than Wheatley's original plan, after all, he won't have to keep his exercises secret from Chell since he could explain it was part of research. He still didn't want to suffer the burning pain he felt before, but he thought about Rick's advances and how they might get worse over time. He knew he had to do something to help his beloved Chell from Rick's advances and if he has to be in pain to do that, then so be it.    

         His training began the very next day and already Wheatley was starting to question his decision. The scientist started him on simple things like sit-ups, lifting five pound barbells, and running on a treadmill for about ten minutes; just from that, Wheatley's body was sore and aching all over. Everytime Wheatley returned to the room with Chell, he was so exhausted that all he could do was fall into bed and groan from the pain. He told Chell about the "research" project and kept his secret intentions from her. Chell, decided to believe it because it sounded something the scientist would be interested in.

         Even though it meant she would be spending more time alone, Chell thought it was a wonderful idea at first. It would be a chance for Wheatley to build his self confidence and make him less afraid if he had bite to back up his bark. She knew it would mean less time with him during the day, but Chell saw more benefits from the research project then downsides. Rick would have an easier time talking to her without Wheatley trying to stop him, but Chell knew she was strong enough to ignore Rick. Chell could only see good things coming from this project for both Wheatley and her.

         Day after day, Chell watched as Wheatley came back to the room everyday groaning and suffering from his sore body. Everytime she tried to touch him, he would wince in pain. Now, because of his training, Chell barely got to touch or even kiss Wheatley without causing him pain. Everytime she heard Wheatley cry out or wince just from her slightest touch, it caused her pain. Soon, she began to grow lonely. With Wheatley spending more and more time on his training and without being able to touch him, Chell's never felt so separated from him. When her father was watching them, she could at least touch him or give him a quick kiss, however she can't even do that with him now; even worse was she could barely talk to him too. Wheatley was so tired every night that he fell asleep soon after he come back to the room. Chell's heart was aching, she felt so alone now. She was suffering and the pain grew worse every day, her heart ached increasingly more each day. She didn't know how much longer she could live like this. Chell knew she had three choices: deal with her pain of loneliness, convince the scientist to stop his research, or...find some way to make the pain go away. 


	16. The Encounter

       Almost two weeks had passed since Wheatley began his physical training for a research project the scientists were wanting to record and already Wheatley's body was starting to show some improvement. His arms and legs became just a bit larger and his torso was a tad bit bigger then usual. He was still exhausted everyday and still suffered from aches and pains everyday. Even now, after two weeks, Wheatley came to bed with few words to say before he fell asleep. It seemed like his training was doing a lot of good for Wheatley despite his exhaustion, but secretly, Chell was quietly suffering from it just as badly as he was. 

      It's become so long since Chell could just touch Wheatley. Everytime she just touched his arm, Wheatley winced or groaned in pain. She hasn't been able to kiss him or hold him in the entire time Wheatley had started his training. He spent most of his day with scientists that were training him and spent the rest of his free time resting from the extreme effort he endured every day. As each day passed, Chell grew more lonely. She couldn't touch him, hold him, or make love to him anymore. She didn't even get to talk to him for long without Wheatley falling asleep on her. Chell wanted to understand and be okay with the way things were now, but she just couldn't.

       She was sitting up on her side of the bed staring down at her hands lying limp against her lap. It was dark in the room, simulating night for the test subjects to sleep, but Chell couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts and emotions were running wild with the recent development in her life. She was hurting in her heart, such a horrible aching pain that tore her apart. Chell looked over to her side to see her tired and aching lover laying asleep on his bedside as usual. When she normally looked at Wheatley sleeping, Chell use to smile, but now, all she could do was frown. It became a norm for Chell to see Wheatley just lying in bed and sleeping without much of a word and Chell was quickly becoming sick of it.

        With her pain and sadness, anger began to rise within her for the first time. Not once in these past two weeks had she been able to kiss or even touch Wheatley. All because of a stupid research project. It was unfair to her and to Wheatley. Wheatley was suffering everyday with aches and pains and Chell couldn't do a damn thing about it. Gently, she rose her hand to touch her throat where her stitches use to be. Chell go the surgery in hopes to have full conversations with Wheatley and she was making such progress with her speech lessons with her love, but now she barely gets to do either. If she knew this was going to happen, she might not have even gotten the surgery done in the first place. What was the point of being able to talk if you couldn't talk to the person you love most?

        At that moment, Chell knew she had to do something about the current situation and quick. She wasn't okay with the way things were and she wasn't going to hide it from everyone anymore. Something had to be done soon. Chell looked up to the clock in their room and stared at it to see the time. Since it was dark, it took Chell a moment to see the time, but finally got a good read after a few minutes. It was 5:30 am, nearly time for dawn and the simulated light would rise then. For a moment, Chell was surprised that she stayed up all night with her thoughts, but enough was enough. The scientists should be arriving to the faclity soon and when they got there, Chell was going to greet them with her dissatisfaction. She was going to stop this torment even if it meant that all the scientists involved would be upset with her.

        With her mind set, Chell got up out of bed and walked to the door, careful not to disturb Wheatley, not even changing out of her sleep shorts and tank top. She walked out of the door and shut it carefully without making much noise in hopes Wheatley wouldn't wake up and began to make her way to the scientist's offices. Her walk showed that she was clearly irritated with each step being harder and more brisk than usual. She didn't blame Wheatley for any of her irritation and loniliess. Chell knew that he wouldn't be acting like this if he could help it...or...so she hoped. Her thoughts were fuelled by her anger and caused her to think nothing but horrible things, even the possiblity that Wheatley was doing this on purpose, but deep down she knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't control her thoughts anymore until this situation was fixed. 

         It wasn't long before Chell encountered someone on her way to the scientist's office: Rick. She intended on just passing by him without a word, but Rick stepped in front of her. "Whoa there little lady, aren't you suppose to be asleep? It's too early for a beauty like you to be up." He grinned staring at her with interest. Chell let out a frustrated sigh and looked up to meet Rick's green eyes. "Listen, I'm in a h-hurry, so if you don't m-mind..." She said as she tried to walk around Rick, but soon she felt Rick's large hand touch her shoulder and guided her so her back was pushed up against a nearby wall and his arms up against the wall on either side of her, preventing her escape. 

         Her eyes widened as she saw what happen in such a sort time. She looked to her left side then to her right to see that Rick's large arms had kept her from running from him. When she looked up to meet his eyes, all she saw were the eyes of a predator whose cornered their prey with a almost evil smirk on his face. "Listen doll...I've heard about what's be going on between ya'll. You and the boy. And I'd say it's a damn same that he ain't taking care of you no more." Chell stared at the large man with a questioning look. "How did you k-know what's going on b-between me and Wheatley?" He chuckled softly and shook his head softly at her, "Darling, everyone heard that Wheatley ain't spending much time with you now he's in training. I bet that's real hard on a little lady like you. All those lonely days and silent nights..." He grinned with his right hand leaving the surface of the wall to just barely touch her cheek with the back of his hand.  

         Chell was silent, unable to argue the man's accusation, but did jerk away feeling his hand touching her cheek. The longer she stared at Rick, the more uncomfortable she became, but there was nothing she could do to escape him. Oddly enough...something deep down was...enjoying this. She couldn't understand why, but part of her wanted to run while another wanted to stay like this. Maybe it was because of her loneiliness. Her body was starving for attention from a man, and despite Rick wasn't the one she was wanting, her body seemed to be enjoying the attention he was giving her now.

          His hand slowly moved from her cheek and gently ran down her arm, giving her the shock down her back she hasn't felt in so long. Then when he reached to her hip, his hand just barely touched just the tiniest bit of exposed flesh from the bottom of her tank top and the top of her shorts. Chell bit her lip and tried to find it in herself to run, but she just couldn't make her legs move. She nearly jumped feeling his thumb touch the warmth of her inner thigh, rubbing up and down so close to her sweet spot. Chell could feel her body reacting the only way that Wheatley was able to do to her, but now somehow, Rick was causing it instead. She closed her eyes seeing his face getting closer only to hear his raspy southern voice speaking softly in ear. "A young lady like yourself needs to be treated right by a real man." Chills ran down her back as she felt his warm breath against her ear, almost rendered useless to Rick's advances now.

           She could feel his fingers slowly working underneath her shorts, getting closer and closer to her panties underneath them, as his lips softly started to nibble on her ear. His lips worked down to kiss and suck on her neck, growling and moaning softly as he finally got to taste her bare flesh. Chell had to fight off a moan and the fact that she was becoming aroused so easily. Still...there was such a desperate need growing within her. A need to be touched and pleased that was clouding her thoughts. Chell managed to push her hands up against his chest to try to push him away, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall behind her. Somehow that only made her want more. He grinned with a seductive gaze and brought his lips close to hers, so close that she could feel his breath against her own lips, but before their lips could touch, Rick pulled away with a grin. "Well...miss...it's getting to that time that the boys will be coming to work. I suppose I should do the same too, but now that you got a taste...just come visit me if you want to have more lil miss." He grinned with a tip of his hat and a wink before he turned to walk away from her. Chell stood there, unable to talk or think, in shock of what had just happened...confused on how she should feel...slowly, Chell sunk down to the groud still in shock of what just happened and the feelings she felt during it.       

        


	17. Regret

      For what felt like hours, Chell sat alone, in very dimmed lighting, on the cold ground in the middle of the facility. Her bare legs laid on the titled ground, shaking from the cold and shock of the event that just occured for her. Chell was hugging herself tight with the look of fear on her face, her back pushed against the wall she was tempted on. Just moments ago, Rick had confronted Chell and attempted to seduce her once again, but what made the last attempt so frightening to Chell is...she almost wanted him. Her heart was pounding from the fear of what almost happened to her. Chell...almost betrayed Wheatley. 

      It's been so long since Chell has been touched by her lover ever since he agreed to the exercise experiment the scientists wanted to conduct on him. The pain of feeling so distant from someone she loved so deeply was agonizing. Her body was craving for attention, she once had daily, and it almost caused her make a terrible mistake. What Chell was so afraid of was the fact that she wanted Rick just from the slightest touch and sweet talk, even after promising Wheatley that she'll never leave him. Suddenly, she just felt so dirty like she hasn't showered in days. This was the first time she ever thought about sleeping with someone other than Wheatley and it was with someone she didn't even love. 

      Chell left the room, near dawn, with a goal in mind: to stop the experiment before she did something she would regret, but it seems like it's too late. Now, she didn't know what to do anymore. Chell wanted to run and confess to Wheatley what had happened, but she feared how he would react. What if he starts to hate her? What he if stopped loving her the moment she told him? Just the idea of it made Chell curl up in pain, but what more can she do? Chell could not say anything to Wheatley at all. Just go back to the room and act like nothing happened, but it seemed wrong to hide something so horrible from the one person who needed to know more than anyone else. 

       A soft sigh escaped Chell's trembling lips as her eyes began to water and blur her vision. The lights of the facility were becoming brighter as dawn arrived. Chell knew she shouldn't stay out for too long, in case anyone saw her in this state and would press with questions she doesn't want to answer at the moment. So, she forced herself up from the ground, quickly wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears, and walked down the empty corridors that led to her room. For the first time, Chell was dreading to return to her room to see Wheatley. 

        When she reached her room, Chell was careful to open the door as quietly as she could, hoping that she wouldn't waken Wheatley. Luckily, she managed to sneak back inside without disturbing him. She stared at the peacefully sleeping Wheatley, already feeling her chest squeezing so tight she could barely breathe. Chell slowly made her way to her side of the bed, carefully sitting down to keep the bed from making any noise. A sigh silently escaped her lips as Chell returned her gaze to the slumbering man. Chell gently ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the soft feeling of each strand against the length of her fingers. She wanted to savor this feeling for she didn't know how much longer she'll be able to feel this again. She feared never seeing his peaceful, sleeping face ever again. 

         Chell jumped a little hearing a groan coming from her resting lover as she quickly pulled her hand away, hoping she didn't disturb him. Wheatley groaned again and turned in the bed to face towards Chell. His bright blue eyes blinking as he began to wake up from his deep sleep. When his eyes met Chell's, a small smile grew on his face. He sat up in the bed, leaning towards Chell and saying in a low, tired voice, "Good morning luv. You're up early." Chell felt a hint of panic, fearing he was already suspecting something, but before she could say anything, Wheatley touched her softly and kissed her gently. When Wheatley pulled away, Chell felt like crying. That was the first kiss Wheatley had given her in such a long time and it was only moments later after she considered cheating on him. 

          Wheatley's hand reached up to her cheek as he studied her face more closely. "Did you not sleep well? You look tired. Is something wrong? Is that why you couldn't sleep because you had something bothering you?" Chell saw this question as a chance to tell Wheatley the truth, but something within her wasn't quite ready to say it. She wanted to blurt it out, get it out somehow, but the thought of losing Wheatley became too painful. She forced a smile and answered as sweet as she could. "No, it's okay. Nothing's wrong, just...couldn't sleep." However, Wheatley wasn't convinced, Chell was a terrible liar and was probably trying to keep him from worrying about her. She was always strong like that in his eyes, but he had no idea about the guilt that lied within her. He sighed softly and looked up at her, "I know it's been rough these part couple of weeks. I've been tired and distant to you, but I promise that I still love you with all my heart. No matter what happens. Just stay strong like you always do Chell and everything will be as it was again soon." He smiled softly. His words made Chell smile, but her chest squeezed her heart even tighter. She wanted to confess, but after those words, it somehow became harder to tell him. 

           He leaned in and kissed her for a long minute before pulling away and saying, "Why don't you take the day off to rest? I'll let you father know you didn't sleep well so you can sleep. You've been handling so much, you deserve it." He grinned, but Chell was beginning to feel even worse. "I've got to get ready, but when I get back, I promise I'll make up for all the lost time." He grinned and gave a cute, quick, wink to her before getting up from the bed to get ready to leave. After saying goodbye, Wheatley left the room to attend his exercise. 

            Chell sighed and laid down in the bed, covering herself up in the warm blankets. She looked over to Wheatley's spot on the bed and gently touched it. It was still warm from his body heat. Suddenly, Chell realized she'll never feel this warmth ever again if she didn't confess to Wheatley. Waiting to tell him might make things worse for holding it in for so long from him. Her eyes began to droop as her body slowly became tired from the lack of sleep. Just before her eyes closed to fall asleep, Chell made a promise to herself to tell Wheatley the truth as soon as he returned to her, and just hoped that everything will be okay. 


	18. The Confession

      By the time Chell woke up from her deep sleep, the room was dimly lit. It must be late in the afternoon, but not quite time for nightfall yet. Despite sleeping for over half the day, Chell felt like she didn't get any rest at all. The warmth and comfort of her bed couldn't chase away the dread of what was to come. Chell gripped the bedsheets tight from her growing anxiety. Her heart was aching with more pain then she's ever experienced in her young life. She has to tell him; she needs to tell him. The longer she held the truth inside of her, the more it ate away at her. Wheatley deserves to know what horrible thoughts crossed her mind that night Rick touched her. Chell was terrified of losing Wheatley after all they been through together. The thought of never feeling his warmth or feel the softness of his lips ever again almost made her break down in tears. Wheatley was so wonderful and kind to her. He's done so much for her and never once thought of leaving her, but even if it hurts him, it's better then not saying anything at all. 

       Chell reluctantly sat up in her bed, readying herself for Wheatley's return. Judging by the dim lighting outside, it's almost time for him to return. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and resting her chin against the top of her knees. Her heart pounding in her chest, waiting to hear that familiar click of the door opening. For once, terrified for the moment Wheatley will walk through with his usual smile and fluorescent eyes, expecting her to jump into his arms to kiss him. However, that joyful moment won't happen today...maybe it will never happen again after today. 

         After what felt like forever, Chell raised her head up at the sound of the door opening from the entrance way. Wheatley was finally back and now it was time to reveal the truth. However, just as Chell feared, seeing that eager smile on his face only makes it harder for Chell to tell him the truth. He walked through the door looking quite happy to see she was awake and well. Immediately, Wheatley went to his lover's bedside and wrapped his arms around her tight. "It's good to see you're up luv. I've got a great night planned for us! I mean...I wanted to bring flowers or candy or something, but none of the scientist had any, but don't worry! Don't worry! That won't ruin the time we'll be having tonight." Wheatley spoke with so much excitement and joy, but while this normally brought a smile to Chell's face, it only hurt her more.

          He smiled, placing his hand on her cheek, and kissing her lips full of love. Wheatley quickly started kissing Chell from every angle with more passion with each meeting. He pulled away long enough to whisper, "I've been wanting to kiss you for so long..." Chell tried to enjoy every single kiss he gave her, thinking the next one will be her last, but as she felt him try to guide her down to the bed, Chell put her hands on his chest to stop him. Wheatley pulled away slowly, looking slightly confused and worried. "Oh, oh, oh! I'm sorry luv! I...I didn't mean to go too fast, I mean...I've just missed you so much I couldn't control myself! I missed kissing and hugging you so much, but I'll try to slow down a bit." Between every couple of words of Wheatley's apologetic rambling, Chell called his name trying to get him to stop, but it took until she grabbed his shoulders and said his name firmly did he finally stop. 

           Chell closed her eyes and took a deep breath, readying herself. When she met Wheatley's eyes, they were full of worry and concern, but she couldn't let those eyes stop her. When she was ready, Chell finally spoke. "Wheatley...I need to tell you something." Wheatley didn't say a word, but instead gave her his full attention. "Last night...something...bad happened." She started, making sure her words were spoken clearly. "I...I was angry because you were so tired everyday and we never got to do anything together. We barely even kissed, all because of a stupid experiment...so...I decided I wanted to do something about it...I tried to talk to the scientists, but before I got there...I...ran into Rick." Wheatley was listening carefully to each word she said, but as soon as Rick's name was mentioned, rage replaced his once worried gaze. Without any control, Wheatley grabbed Chell's shoulders roughly and asked seriously, "What did he do to you!? Did he hurt you!? When I get my hands on him!" But Chell grabbed his hands and squeezed them tight. "Wheatley", she spoke softly to calm him down, "He did touch me...but...I let him...I...I actually considered...letting him...make love to me."

             As soon as the words left her mouth, Wheatley's heart dropped. His eyes were no longer full of rage, but sorrow. The pain was already so much on him that his eyes were already starting to water. "W-what?" He asked with his voice cracking. Chell felt her chest squeeze so tight it hurt. Her heart was in pain and full of sorrow, but she knew this needed to happen. "Listen, I didn't want to but...we've been so distant, I...I...I don't know what I was thinking...I didn't do it though! I still love you and I still mean my promise! I'll never leave you! I'll never think that way ever again!" She spoke, her voice full of pain as her eyes already began to flood with tears. Wheatley took his hands off of Chell, she could see his hands were shaking. His eyes looked so far away and broken as a few teardrops ran down his face. Chell's never seen him look so defeated and broken.

            There was a long moment of silence between them, not a single word was spoken. The room was so quiet, the distant, quiet, noise of the facility seemed louder then ever. After some time, Wheatley finally spoke, "I see...Chell...I'm not mad at you, but...I need some time to think...I...I need to figure out what happens now, but...thank you...for being honest..." He didn't smile, but his voice was gentle. A soft sigh left his lips as he turned to walk towards the door. Chell softly called out his name, but he just looked at her for a moment and replied, "I'm gonna spend some time in the room your father originally gave me...I think it's best that we spend some time apart to think...I still love you...and I believe you still love me...but...it just hurts too much to look at you right now..." With that Wheatley left the room, without another word. For the first time, Chell felt empty and incomplete and for the first time in forever, she would be alone in the deathly quiet of the room. 


	19. Monster

     This couldn't be real...it had to be a nightmare of something, but deep down, Wheatley knew it was true. Chell wouldn't lie about something like this, she wasn't that cruel. It just hurt so much to hear her say it, even after she promised him that she'll never even think about leaving him, but the very thing he feared became a reality. This pain in his heart was the worst pain he's ever felt before. More than the longing to be with her and far worse from any physical pain from his exercises. His heart felt like it was in pieces, broken shards of what once stayed beating only for one person. Wheatley's mouth stayed ajar as he closed Chell's door behind him, his breaths shaking. Not even a few seconds before Chell told him the truth did his vision became blurred from his overflowing tears, more escaping to run down his face with each blink of his now dark, almost lifeless eyes. 

       It was like his feet were glued to the floor. No matter how much he wanted to walk away, his legs were too heavy for him to move. When his hand finally let go of the doorknob that belonged to Chell's room, he realized his hands were shaking. Along with his sorrow, slowly arose a new feeling that was new to him. It felt like something was burning in his chest, tightening it. His hands balled up into fists without his control and suddenly...he wanted to hit something... to hurt someone...not just anyone...Rick. Rick was the one who caused all this. He caused Wheatley to neglect his love. Rick's constant advances and pushing him away every time he tried to protect Chell drove him to work harder to become strong enough to fight back. Then, Chell would become neglected because he would be too tired to give her the attention she deserves...pushing her right into Rick's arms. Wheatley's fists balled up so tightly that his knuckles became white as his anger towards Rick grew with each passing second. 

      Rick caused this...it was his fault! Now, Wheatley might lose the only person he made him feel alive! That pushed him to have a beating heart so he wasn't just a pathetic, useless, metal ball! Chell gave him purpose! Pushed him to become alive instead of being the pathetic piece of scrap metal that he was! The scientists...he heard what they say about him. That he's a moron...that he's pointless...that he was expendable. That's why they wanted him to be the first to test the core to human transfer experiment! Just in case he died no one would care! No one would care if tiny, little, useless, Wheatley was gone forever! 

       Every second, Wheatley's thoughts grew more hateful and full of rage. He began to believe his own rage induced thoughts, Chell fading from his thoughts as his anger became more focused on Rick and the scientists involved with the whole experiment. Wheatley began to stomp away from the door to Chell's room, his once bright eyes now filled with darkness and hate. Any indication of the old Wheatley was gone and a new, darker, Wheatley filled his place. His teeth gritted so hard that a sharp, stinging pain shot through Wheatley's jaw, but he didn't care about it. He had something else on his mind.

       Without stop, Wheatley searched high and low for any sign of Rick, passing by a few scientists who looked concerned about his state, but pushed through them without a single word towards them. It was late, the artificial lights were just beginning to dim and only a few scientists remained, so it didn't take too long before Wheatley saw Rick. Rick had his back faced towards Wheatley, walking with seeming no real destination. At this moment, Rick was the perfect prey...completely unaware and off gaurd. His back facing towards the threat that was approaching him. A almost wicked grin grew across Wheatley's face just from the thought of punching him so savagely that blood would paint the white floor and his face would be so smashed that he would be completely unrecognizable. How great would Rick think he would be if he didn't have a face anymore? Or maybe a face that was so torn apart and damaged he looked like a monster. Maybe then...Rick will learn to leave Chell alone, but he learned too late...now he must suffer for what he did. 

         With these dark and twisted thoughts plaguing Wheatley, the idea of attacking the unexpecting Rick grew even more tempting and enjoyable. Without warning, Wheatley ran up behind Rick and pulled his arm back to land a hard punch to the back of Rick's head. The impact made Rick fall to the ground onto his knees, clutching the back of his head. His signature cowboy hat knocked off his head and onto the ground. "Ahhh! Damn it! What the fu-" As Rick swore loudly from the pain, Wheatley quickly grabbed Rick's arm using forced to pull him backwards onto the floor, making Rick slam onto the hard ground right on his fresh injury. Seeing himself easily hurting the off guard Rick made Wheatley even happier he strengthened his body enough to make Rick scream in pain. The scientists nearby, jumping back in surprise to see Wheatley do such a vicious attack, others screaming.  

           Rick looked to see Wheatley standing over him as he tried to rub the pain away from the back of his head, but upon seeing Wheatley, Rick tried to get back up quickly. Wheatley, however, was faster than Rick. Before Rick could get up to attack, Wheatley punched Rick as hard as he could directly into his eye. The force pushed Rick back down onto the ground, his head slamming into the ground again. Wheatley, quickly climbed onto Rick, using his weight to keep Rick from getting up as both of his fist punched as hard as he could, over and over again in Rick's face. His knuckles were hurting like hell, almost like Wheatley would break his own knuckles. Blood splattered on Wheatley's face and covered the floor around them. Rick not even trying to fight back anymore, his body going limp quickly after Wheatley's assault, but Wheatley showed no sign of stopping. 

            A scientist shouted for someone to get Chell while others ran up to Wheatley, grabbing him by his arms trying to pull Wheatley off of Rick. However, Wheatley easily broke through their grips and tried to punch Rick again. After several scientists pulled Wheatley far away enough to get him off of Rick, Wheatley was shouting, "Let me go! Let me go! He needs to pay! He needs to know I won't be pushed around anymore!" However, when Wheatley broke away again and rose his fist for another punch, he froze. In front of him, blocking him from Rick...was Chell.

             Her eyes were so sharp and full of anger that Wheatley was taken back. Seeing those fierce eyes set upon him made him, once again, become fearful. "C-chell..." He spoke softly as he lowered his hands. Chell was silent, she stared at Wheatley with such anger, that she was mute once again for a moment. "I...I...I..." Wheatley tried to speak, but no words would form. Chell didn't say a word, but instead turned away from Wheatley facing toward Rick's unconscious body. She crouched down to Rick to see his face was already blackening and swelling. Wheatley tried to step closer and try to help, but as soon as he took a step closer, Chell glared up at him, anger burning in her eyes. The fact that now, out of all times, Chell wasn't speaking a single word made it even worse for Wheatley. He knew she was so furious that she had no words to express it.

              Wheatley's lips opened in attempt to speak, but...Chell's glare pierced his heart, it almost stopped. No words could escape his throat. Without a word, Wheatley ran away as fast as he could, he ran all the the way to the relaxation chambers. What had he done? What came over him? Finding his original room, assigned to him from his first day as a human, Wheatley ran inside and slammed the door behind him, panting for breath. The room was exactly like Chell's. The colors, the decorations, even the bed was the same, but he wanted to be alone, especially after what he did. Wheatley paced all around the room until he caught his own reflection in the gleam of the windows and his eyes widened in horror. His face...was covered in blood. Wheatley reached out to touch the reflection in disbelief. No...this couldn't be him...this reflection wasn't Wheatley...it was...a monster. He...was a monster. Wheatley gazed down at his hands to see that blood covered his knuckles, confirming his fears. Without another word, Wheatley stood against the wall, sliding to the ground, his tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall as he whispered with a shaking, whimpering voice. "What have I done? I'm a monster."


	20. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long for this Chapter. I'd had finals for colleges and started my break. I wanted a few weeks off to relax from the stresses of college, but decided to write again. I hope all those who made it this far are enjoying the story.

      As Wheatley stormed away after his fit of anger, Chell wanted to run after him seeing how hurt he was, but saw it was probably for the best that he had some space after what happened. There was blood everywhere, staining the solid what floors of the facility. The once prideful, arrogant, and strong Rick was now lying on the ground with cuts and bruises all over his handsome face. Parts of his face was already starting to swell up from Wheatley's shocking assault. Some scientist were still shocked about Wheatley attacking Rick, Chell could hear them whispering things like: "What happened with Wheatley?", "Something must be wrong with him", "He's such a nice guy...how could he do this?". Chell felt a pang of guilt, knowing that she had played a part in Wheatley's rage and caused Rick to be assaulted in such a gruesome way. It was because of her that Rick was now lying in a pool of his own blood. Chell wasn't angry at Wheatley, but mostly at herself. She could have stopped this from happening somehow...maybe if she wasn't being so selfish then everything would have been okay. She caused Wheatley to do this, not Rick, her and now two people were suffering from it. 

        After a few minutes, the facility medical team showed up and took Rick away to the hospital wing. Seeing how distraught Chell was, the doctors told her that he should be fine, just needs a lot of healing and time in bed. The news brought some comfort back to Chell, knowing Rick was gonna be okay, but now she needed to focus on Wheatley and how he was handling things. As Chell walked back to her room, thinking he would be inside, she started to feel increasingly guilty. The look on Wheatley's face when she glared at him broke her heart and made her chest feel tight. Chell was terrified of what might happen when she returned to Wheatley, but if he was still full of rage, angry at her, or shouting at her with tears running down his face, she deserved it. This was all her fault. 

        When Chell reached her room, she entered slowly to see if Wheatley was inside, but he was not there. She then decided to check the chamber next to hers, the very same one her father had given Wheatley when he turned human; until now he had no reason to use it. Chell wrapped her hand around the doorknob and took a deep breath, readying herself for what was to come. Slowly, she opened to door to hear quiet cries and sobs. As the door opened wider, Chell soon saw Wheatley crying in the corner of his room. His head was down and his knees were bend with his arms wrapped around them for comfort. She could see his blond hair, now in a disarray, over the top of his knees. The sight immediately hurt Chell's heart, she's never seen him this sad...and it was because of her. 

          She took a deep breath and slowly approached the sobbing and weeping Wheatley. When she was close enough, Chell gently touched the top of his hair and softly said his name. Suddenly, Wheatley lifted his head to look at her with a soft gasp as though she had scared him. Now, Chell could see his florescent blue eyes were now puffy and bloodshot with trails of tears running down his face. When he realized it was Chell, Wheatley lowered his head and stared at the ground. "Get away from me...you shouldn't be around me right now." However, Chell crouched down to be at eye level with him saying, "Wheatley...I'm not going anywhere." Chell placed her hand onto Wheatley's shoulder, but as soon as she did, Wheatley grabbed her hand and quickly stood up from the ground, pulling Chell up with him. Chell's eyes widened from Wheatley's sudden movement, but before she could say anything, she felt Wheatley grab her shoulders and push her against the wall, pinning her down by her shoulders. 

           Wheatley's strength overpowered Chell, all his training finally made him stronger then her. He had a different look in his eyes, no longer were they full of sadness, but something different. Chell's eyes were wide as she waited silently for what Wheatley would do next, slightly scared that if she spoke something bad would happen. Suddenly, Chell felt Wheatley's lips push hard against hers, a surprised gasp escaped from Chell's lips into Wheatley's. Wheatley's lips opened to let his tongue slip past Chell's lips. Chell let out a surprised moan as she felt Wheatley's tongue passionately playing with her own and slowly her eyes began to close as she began to submit to Wheatley's passion. Chell's hands reached up to Wheatley's cheeks to gently hold his lips to hers so their tongues could continue to rub and play with each other. Chell let out a soft moan into his lips as she felt Wheatley's hands started to travel down Chell's body.

             Chell felt Wheatley push his body hard against hers with her back firmly against the wall. She could feel his chest pushed up against her breasts and his crotch against hers. Chell moaned feeling the warmth of his crotch against hers, making her feel wet in her sweet spot. She could even feel how hard Wheatley was becoming through his tight jumpsuit. Every throb of his manhood through his jumpsuit, beat against her covered thighs. Chell felt Wheatley's hand run up underneath her shirt and slip under her bra to feel her soft round breasts. She moaned into his lips as she felt his hand squeezing her breasts harder than he's ever squeezed her before. Her nipples were already becoming hard and erect. Wheatley pulled away only for a second to pull off her shirt with Chell's help only to return to kissing her passionately the second it was off. To Chell's surprise, after Wheatley unhooked her bra to let her breasts out, he quickly unbuttoned her pants and, with Chell's help, took them off completely so she was now only in her panties. Her panties were already dark and damp from her own arousal. He grabbed her legs and pulled them up to his waist. Chell's feet no longer were on the ground, but she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

             Wheatley finally pulled his lips away from her's to kiss her neck as his crotch pushed harder against her own. Chell used her free hands to pull down the zipper to Wheatley's jumpsuit, quickly exposing his chest and stomach. All his exercise made Wheatley's muscles harder and thicker, he even started having six pack. Wheatley took his hands off Chell for a moment, using his strength to keep her pushed against the wall so Chell wouldn't fall as he pulled the jumpsuit off his arms. Both of them panting from the growing heat of each others bodies. He grabbed Chell's legs for a moment to free his waist of them so his jumpsuit would fall to the ground, exposing the rest of his body, freeing his rock hard manhood. Chell could feel his manhood up against her panties, rubbing against them, making her more eager to feel him inside of her. Without making her wait much longer, Wheatley didn't bother pulling off Chell's panties, but instead pushed them aside to expose her bare, eager, dripping wet, sweet spot. Wheatley quickly pushed his throbbing manhood inside of Chell, his hands keeping her supported by holding onto her rear and under thighs, squeezing her rear as he thrust himself inside of her. Chell moaned loudly feeling Wheatley's throbbing cock inside of her once again after waiting for so long to feel him inside her once more.

              He didn't hesitate to start thrusting into Chell with vigor. Wet claps echoed through the room as their hips clashed together. Chell's back arched against the wall as she felt Wheatley's cock thrusting in and out of her over and over again, going inside of her deeper with every thrust. Chell's legs became weak as Wheatley's cock thrust into her with such power and passion that she hasn't felt in so long. Wheatley moaned near Chell's ear as her breasts were pushed hard against his chest and his hands squeezing her rear hard with each hard thrust. 

               Just when Chell was getting close to cumming, she felt Wheatley pull her away from the wall and carried her with his cock still inside of her over to his unused bed. He fell onto the bed with Chell on top of him so he would take the impact of the fall instead of her, but when Chell realized she was on top of him, she took advantage of the moment. Chell bit Wheatley's neck, making him moan as she started to bounce up and down on his cock, feeling his cock pushing up inside of her with every bounce. Wheatley moaned loudly as his hands squeezed her rear harder as he held onto her as she bounced on his manhood. Wheatley could feel he was getting closer and closer with each bounce, but he couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed Chell once more and rolled over on the bed so that he was now on top of her. Without warning, Wheatley started thrusting into Chell as deep and fast as he possibly could, making the bed underneath Chell shake violently. Wheatley moaned loudly as Chell started to scream until they both finally came. Wheatley's cum rushing inside of Chell, filling her sweet spot with his release. Wheatley pulled out of Chell after a few minutes, panting and sweating, then fell to the open space next to her on the bed. Chell was panting with her legs shaking and weak. 

                Once the two recovered from their intense orgasms, Wheatley pulled the covers over himself and Chell to cover themselves. Softly, Wheatley started to speak to Chell in a gentle and soothing voice. "Chell...I'm...I'm sorry...about what I did to Rick...and how I treated you. I...was acting...well...stupid." Wheatley suddenly looked ashamed and upset with himself, but Chell's hand gently touched his cheek. "Wheatley...it's okay. Rick is fine...but next time, please talk to me before doing something like that...we were both guilty. I shouldn't have let Rick tempt me, but everything is going to be okay." She smiled softly and kissed Wheatley gently. "For now...let's get some rest." Wheatley smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Chell, pulling her close. Chell rest her head against his chest and close her eyes, feeling Wheatley's hand stroking her hair soothingly. Slowly, the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms with a blissful smile on each other's faces. 


	21. No Hard Feelings

     A soft, waking, yawn escaped Wheatley's lips as he's eyes slowly began to open. He was beginning to stir from his deep sleep as all feeling started coming back to him. Wheatley could feel the warmth of Chell's body as her arms were wrapped tightly around his chest. When his vision became clear, a smile grew across his face the moment he saw Chell, once again, cuddling him after weeks of being distant with each other. Wheatley softly touched her soft, brunette, hair with his fingertips as though she was fragile. It's been quite some time since Wheatley could enjoy seeing Chell like this. To see her resting with a look of peace on her face with her arms wrapped around him so tightly he could barely move. The light shining through the curtains was enough to know it was morning once again and soon they would have to leave the comfort of the bed to start their day, but Wheatley couldn't bring himself to wake her just yet, so for now, he let her sleep. 

     The events of last night came rolling back to him and his face immediately turned red from the embarrassment. He just...attacked her...she didn't seem to mind that he did, but...he was a real animal. He was more rough than he ever was with Chell last night, but it was almost like Chell had more pleasure and fun from it. This morning, she didn't seem in pain, in fact, she was looking happier than usual when they make love. It was a strange to think that being rough would be more satisfying for Chell then it would if he was gentle like usual. The way she screamed in pleasure...the way she was begging for more...Wheatley shook his head to chase away the thoughts feeling it was starting to have undesired effects this early in the morning. 

       A few minutes passed when Wheatley saw that Chell was starting to wake up after a tiresome night. She groaned softly and tightened her hold on Wheatley's body, making it impossible to breathe for a moment. When her sleepy eyes met his, Wheatley saw a light in them he hasn't seen in quite a while, back to when they first made love. A even larger goofy grin grew on his face, unable to hide his joy to see Chell like her old self again. "Good morning luv." He whispered softly then giving her a soft morning kiss. Chell grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, replying, "Good morning Wheatley." This wake up alone, made the greatest morning they've had in some time. 

       "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Wheatley asked with genuine concern, but unable to suppress a grin. "I mean...I did kinda...go nuts on you...I was just-" Before Wheatley could say anymore, Chell cut him off with a soft giggle. "I'm fine, I think we needed it really...we've...we've had a lot of stress and emotions going on...but I feel better then I have in awhile." Wheatley's grin grew even wider as he agreed, "Yeah, me too!" The two laughed for a moment before Chell spoke up, "Made we should be rough more often!" A wicked grin spread across Wheatley's face, "Be careful what you wish for there darling, cause I might get too rough with ya!" He giggled, grabbing Chell and rolling over so he was now on top of her, growling like a animal, and pretending to bite at her neck. Chell couldn't stop giggling at this, pretending to scream for him to stop, "No, please! Stop!" The two played like this for only a minute before they finally calmed down. Wheatley stared at Chell for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. Chell wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes to enjoying Wheatley's gentle kisses. 

        When Wheatley finally pulled away, Chell smiled gently saying, "Listen...Wheatley...I think we should visit Rick today to see if he's okay..." Normally Wheatley would feel nothing but hate and jealousy the moment he heard Rick's name, but after what happened he only felt guilt. His own petty jealousy nearly made him kill Rick and ruin his relationship with Chell, but luckily Chell was there to keep him from doing anything worse than beating Rick senseless. He sighed softly, "Yeah...I owe the bloke an apology...for...you know...punching his face in...now let's just hope he won't do the same to me...I mean...I don't want to end up a bloody mess too." Chell touched his cheek softly saying, "It'll be fine. I'm sure he won't hold a grudge and if he does, I'll knock him out for you." She grinned, giggling. Wheatley ended up giggling at this as well.

          Once the two were showered and dressed, they walked hand-in-hand to the medical bay. Naturally, as they passed by some people on the way there, they heard worried whispers and saw concerned glances towards Wheatley after what had happened. Wheatley was disheartened by this, since it was the first time that he's seen the people he's been around since his creation look at him with worry and fear. However, Chell's squeezing hand brought Wheatley back, knowing she probably saw his concern. She just looked at him with her beautiful smile, saying without words: "everything will be okay." and he believed it.

           It wasn't long before the couple was in front of the familiar doctors that ran around the medical area. They seemed busy, but luckily there were only a few people in today. Normally, the amount of accidents that happen at Aperture was endless, but today there were only a few beds being used, at least in the non-critical section. Chell approached one of the doctors asking how Rick was and if it would be alright if they visit him. "Oh, Rick's fine, nothing to worry about. He just has some major bruises and swelling in his face, but otherwise he's fine. You two can visit him for a few minutes, but we do want to keep an eye on you two in case another...accident happens." The doctor explained, casting Wheatley an accusing look causing Wheatley to look ashamed. "No worries doc." Chell replied as she and Wheatley followed him to the bed Rick was resting in.

           As the doctor had said, Rick only had bruises that made his right eye, bottom lip, and cheeks swell. Rick was sitting up, looking almost bored until he saw Chell and Wheatley come to his bed side. "Well, how nice. Sweetheart and ass kicker coming to see me?" Chell and Wheatley looked at the each for a moment before Wheatley questioned, "Ass kicker?" Rick smiled wide and let out a laugh. "Yep boy, that's my new nickname for ya! I'll admit getting beat up by you was probably the most exciting thing this facility had to offer me!" The couple was speechless, they expected that Rick would be sore about the fight, but instead came to see him practically jumping up and down over it. When the two couldn't find words to say, Rick went ahead and continued. "Listen, I'm the adventuring time. Walking around, doing nothin' ain't really my thing. When ass kicker came up behind me and punched my head, I was excited that something more up my ally had happened, but as you know, I didn't really get much of a chance to fight back and got my ass beat." He explained with a grin. Wheatley started to smile a little, feeling less guilty about what had happened. "I was actually curious if you'd like to spar more often, not attack each other from behind, but head-to-head. That'll be more fun for me then walking around acting like I know what these scientists are talking about." Wheatley's grin grew even wider, "W-well...I mean, I'd like to but, I'd rather not get beaten up. I only acted that way cause I got angry about you flirting with Chell." He admitted while playing with his hands nervously.

           Rick's face changed from joyful to serious from Wheatley's confession and he let out a sigh. "Look man...I'm sorry for the way I was treating you and your lady. I was being a bit...well...down right stupid. I should respect what you two have going on, because from where I'm standing...or sitting, more like, what you two got is beautiful. Who knows, maybe they'll build me a lady bot to flirt with or least give me a big, muscular man to spar against." At the last sentence, Rick turned a light shade of red before shaking his head and saying, "Anyway...you don't need to worry 'bout me taking her away no more." He grinned, grabbing the front of his cowboy hat and tipping it towards Wheatley. Wheatley, in return, held out his hand and shook it with Rick's. "Thanks, I...I really appreciate it Rick." Rick smiled and stretched out his arms saying, "Well, now if you two don't mind, I'd like to take a nap to make the time go by while I'm stuck here, thanks for comin' by." With that, Rick pulled his hat over his eyes and laid back in his bed to rest while Chell and Wheatley returned outside the medical bay.

            "See? I told you everything was gonna be alright." Chell smiled at the now uplifted Wheatley, but before anymore could be said, there was a loud crashing like glass shattering. "What was that?" Wheatley asked quickly in surprise, "It sounded like it was coming from the labs." Suddenly, there was an uproar of voices as more loud noises rang from the direction of the labs, but now sounded more like furniture being thrown now. Wheatley grabbed Chell's hand, but before the two could say or do anything, a loud pitched, male's voice, rang out from the labs, screaming, "SPAAAAAAAACE!"


	22. A New Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking more breaks when it comes to this fan-fic, because I want to work on another that has me really excited. I do plan to finish this one and will continue it, but I will be working on another at the same time. I hope that after reading this fan-fic that you'll like to check out my upcoming one that will come out very soon. Thank you, especially to those who make my first public fan-fic such a joy to make and continue to support me!

     The sound of shattering glass erupted the quiet of the faculty, along with the sounds of scientist yelling and what sounded like a lunatic raving about space. Chell and Wheatley had just left the medic bay after a visit with Rick only to find the sudden commotion. Wheatley had grabbed Chell instinctively in case something happened to come towards them, ready to push her out of the way and take the blow himself. However, there was not a single soul or object that came flying from the labs. There was now the sounds of someone throwing furniture in a fit of mass hysteria. 

     Chell started to make a run towards the commotion, but Wheatley's grip on her caused her to stop almost immediately. When Chell looked back at him to see what was stopping him only to see that he had a worried expression on his face. "Are you mad? Who knows what could be going on!? What if there's a bloody psychopath that broke in or something?" Chell, however, didn't seem nearly as worried replying, "But what if the scientists need help? We can't just stand here while they're in trouble." Wheatley sighed, obviously not wanting Chell in danger, but couldn't argue against her and knew deep down nothing he said would change her mind. "Bloody hell...okay, okay. We'll go, but stay close to me."

       The two approached the labs cautiously to see that the scientists inside were scrambling about to stop the destructive intruder. There was broken glass covering the ground with sparks flying from the open windows from the now destroyed computers and equipment. Whoever it was that caused this destruction kept bouncing around the room in spastic motions, his voice high pitched and shouting, "SPACE! SPACE! WANNA GO TO SPACE!". As they walked closer to the entrance, Chell could hear Wheatley saying, "Bloody hell, he's literally bouncing off the walls mad." However, before Chell and Wheatley got too close, the automatic doors shot open and a sudden blur jumped from inside the room and pounced onto Wheatley, knocking him down onto the ground with the manic on top of him.

        "SPACE! WANNA GO! LET'S GO! SPACE! SPACE! SPACE!" Shouted the insane intruder right into Wheatley's terrified face. "I-I don't wanna go to space! I don't even know how to bloody get there, you mad man!" Chell went to pull the man off of Wheatley, but as soon as she touched his shoulder, the man quickly looked at her with a wild look in his eyes. He jumped off of Wheatley and shook Chell by her shoulders, his attention now on her. "LADY! LADY! HEY! HEY! HEY! GO TO SPACE! GO TO SPACE TOGETHER! WANNA LEAVE EARTH!" Chell was speechless, unable to fight back with the man constantly shaking her around. Wheatley was getting up, ready to attack, but before he could, the scientists came out shouting, "Stop! Don't hurt him! He's an core-human experiment!"

         A group of scientists had to gang up on the man just to get him to let go of Chell and pulled him back inside of the labs with him continue to ramble about space. Chell was wide-eyed seeing how many people it took to keep him down enough to pull him back into the labs. Wheatley walked up to Chell asking if she was alright, but Chell reassured him that she was just startled. The head scientist that helped create and overwatch Wheatley and Rick during their time as humans came up to them looking more disheveled than ever. He let out a sigh saying, "I see you met Space core. Sorry about that, he's more...energetic than we expected he'd be." Wheatley looked at the scientist as though he offended him saying, "Why the bloody hell did you chose him to turn human!? Look at what he's done to the labs and to us!" The scientist ran his hand through his hair and straightened his lab coat saying, "We had someone else in mind, but wanted to see if we could alter personalities before we used him. Space core seemed the best candidate for the theory, but he still needs a lot of work. Come, he should be fine now." He tried to explain, using a gesture to say follow him as he turned to return into the lab. Wheatley and Chell looked at each other skeptically after Wheatley readjusted his askew glasses, but ended up following the scientist inside.  

          The interior of the labs looked as though a storm came through. There were papers scattered all over the floor along with broken glass and machine parts that belonged inside of the computers that now laid in ruin. "Luckily we have back ups of the files on these computers, otherwise we'd lose all our work. We'll get this all cleaned up by this afternoon. The only thing that was spared was the chambers that we place the core's human bodies in." Taking a look at the chambers, they were the least damaged thing in the room, probably because Space core had launched from inside to start his destruction. When they saw Space core again, the scientists used all the bindings they had available on a short notice to tie Space down into a chair that rocked and shook as intensely as Space did. 

           Looking at Space now, he seemed almost child-like if it wasn't for his obsession with space mixed with uncontrollable spasms and energy. He was much younger then Chell or Wheatley were, either seventeen or eighteen at most. His body was so thin and slender, Chell questioned how Space was able to push Wheatley down to the ground with ease, perhaps with his energy he seemed stronger than he appeared. His hair was a bright blond that was fluffy and normal for a young boy with strands of fluffy hair covering his forehead in a cute way. His eyes were a bright yellow, just as bright as Wheatley's, but almost blinding with its yellow color. A pair of thick glasses rested on the bridge of his nose making him look even more like a child. His jumpsuit was primarily white, but had similar markings has Wheatley's jumpsuit, only yellow and black instead of blue and black. Even while being tied down, there was a large smile on his face. Chell couldn't help but think of the insane Space core as strangely adorable. Wheatley however, still looked sore about him pushing him down. 

            The scientist sighed looking over the shaking Space core starting to explain, "We don't know what happened. It seemed our personality alter had worked since he was calm only moments ago, but then he just started...well...you saw." Chell looked away from Space to look at the scientist and asked, "Why try to alter him? Was he like this as a core?" The scientist gave a nod, "Yes, unfortunately, but he's doing more damage now as a human and we don't know if we can control him. Wheatley and Rick didn't need altering since they were stable enough, however Space here is the most malfunctioning of all the cores. We'd hope trying to alter him would make him calm down and instead of screaming about space he'd just want to study it, but...you saw that didn't work out. We thought if we could alter Space that we could fix any core that became corrupt, but it seems we failed...we might end up...terminating Space." During the scientist's explanation, Chell stared at Space who continued to shake and rock the chair he was tied up in, giving her a wide smile, but as soon as the scientist mentioned terminating Space, she couldn't help, but look at him shocked. "You...you mean...kill him?" The scientist looked upset, but didn't say a word, giving Chell her answer. "You can't just kill him! You can't just kill him! He's alive just we all are!" The scientist stared at her with saddened eyes saying pointing at the tied up Space, "I don't want to do it, but if we can't help him, we shouldn't keep him like this." 

            Chell was quiet for a moment, thinking over what possibilities were available to keeping Space alive. Even though she's only known him for a mere few minutes, it felt wrong to let him die just because they couldn't help him. Then, an idea popped into her head, she turned towards the scientist again and suggested "What if I help?" Wheatley tore his eyes away from Space for a moment to look at her saying, "Are you mad too? How is someone like him..." He paused to looked at the spasming Space core, "...into a stable person?" Chell sighed looking at him, "I don't know, but...I think I should at least try. I don't want him to die if there's even the slightest chance to help him." Wheatley stared at her silently for a moment before running his hand through his hair. "Okay...I'll help too then. We're a team, if you wanna help then I will too." He smiled looking sure at his lover. She smiled brightly at Wheatley and turned to the scientist whose spirits seemed to uplift seeing them willing to help. "Wonderful, maybe we can avoid termination after all! It'll take a lot of work, but if there's a chance to save him, we'll take it! I'd hate to see such potential go to waste." Wheatley smiled and turned towards Space saying, "Here that buddy? We're gonna help ya." Space core's eyes seemed to brighten even more as he asked, "Help me? Help me!? Yay! HELP ME GO TO SPAAAAAAAACE!"


End file.
